Amor victoriano
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: El doctor Watson ha regresado al Londres victoriano, herido durante su servicio militar en tierras afganas. El destino le hará conocer a un elegante hombre adinerado llamado John Thornton. Extrañamente ambos coinciden en pensar que ya se habían conocido en una vida pasada. Ahora sin saberlo volverán a amarse de nuevo.
1. Extraño encuentro accidental

**Nota:** Este es mi nuevo fic Richartin/modern Thilbo AU :3

Un lindo y apasionado amor homo victoriano. Crossover de North and South y las historias de Sherlock Holmes. La historia es desarrollada a partir del canon original de los libros de Conan Doyle pero haciendo algunos ajustes.

…..

 _ **Capítulo 1 — Extraño encuentro accidental**_

Londres, 1881.

El Doctor John Watson había nacido en una familia altamente adinerada y respetada, sus padres eran dueños de una importante cadena de hoteles de lujo establecidos en Londres. Pero al morir su madre cuando él era tan solo un infante, su padre había decidido que debían mudarse a vivir a la lejana Australia, junto con su otro hijo y hermano de John, Henry Watson. El nuevo negocio que sus socios y muy buenos conocidos le habían sugerido establecer en Australia prometía mucho. De esa forma el joven John Watson vivió su infancia lejos de su tierra natal hasta que retornó a Londres y comenzó a asistir al instituto. Se matriculó en la universidad de Oxford con gran entusiasmo y contando siempre con toda la influencia pudiente de la cual pertenecía su familia. Los Watson habían vuelto a invertir todos sus negocios en Londres. John Watson no se sentía nada mal de haber vuelto a casa. Seguía siendo británico de sangre y corazón. Pero su estancia ahí se vio interrumpida por el mandato que el deber le dictaba y partió a tierras lejanas.

Fue una dura época para el Doctor John Watson desde que había tenido que terminar sus prácticas médicas en las lejanas tierras de la India, justo después de terminar sus estudios universitarios en medicina en la universidad de Oxford. Pero debido a que en aquellos años se había desatado la Segunda Guerra Anglo-afgana el Doctor Watson se vio obligado a unirse al escuadrón médico de la milicia británica en las áridas tierras afganas. La milicia británica había requerido sus servicios en ese territorio durante poco menos de dos años.

Desafortunadamente durante su servicio le habían alcanzado a herir en el brazo y al contraer la enfermedad de tifus decidieron enviarlo de vuelta a Inglaterra para recuperarse

John Watson siempre había sido instituido bajo una educación refinada, había estado siempre rodeado de lujos y había asistido a las mejores instituciones. Su educación estaba enteramente culturizada. Sus modales eran motivo de orgullo para la aristocracia. Y sin embargo no tenía un ápice de soberbia. Su altruismo era íntegro.

Ahora el doctor Watson se encontraba de nuevo en Londres. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que había sufrido la convalecencia de aquel desafortunado impacto de bala, que se había incrustado dolorosamente en la parte superior de su brazo. En aquel momento el dolor intenso le había hecho sentir como si no pudiera ser capaz de utilizarlo de nuevo en el futuro pero ahora se había recuperado casi por completo, aunque aún debía de usar un cabestrillo para mantener rígido el brazo.

Aquel era un día lluvioso, sin duda la humedad del aire provocaría que la noche fuera fría, más de lo usual tratándose de la época de verano. John Watson decidió salir a caminar por las modernas calles empedradas del centro de Londres cuando la lluvia cesó. Le agradaba sobremanera observar el bello reflejo de las cosas en los charcos de agua. A pesar de que los enormes charcos de agua de lluvia cubrían el asfalto, las calles estaban tan concurridas de gente como si fuese un día soleado. En ese momento Watson reparó en algo que no había considerado desde que había vuelto a Londres, la población citadina estaba incrementando bastante en comparación con el año en que había zarpado con rumbo al medio oriente, hacía casi 3 años. Sin duda debía ser por causa de la inmigración, era el pleno auge de la revolución industrial.

Watson sabía que se debía andar con cierto cuidado al atardecer pues era la hora cumbre en que usualmente los trabajadores de las fábricas terminaban su turno de labores y se abarrotaban por todas las veredas que les conducirían a casa. Pero Watson era sumamente cauteloso, era un hombre estrictamente ordenado en la organización de sus horarios. Llevaba siempre consigo un fino reloj de bolsillo para no perder jamás la hora. Sabía que el tiempo de salida de los trabajadores había terminado hacía una hora.

La noche comenzaba a caer, en las calles pasaban finos carruajes tirados por hermosos caballos. Sin duda era algo que siempre amaría de Londres. Las casas comenzaban a iluminarse con faroles y candiles. La noche se volvía estrellada, las nubes se habían disipado en lluvia después de todo. Pero Watson también amaba los paseos nocturnos, hacía mucho tiempo que no daba esos paseos pues había tenido que permanecer en el hospital y luego en cama durante los últimos dos meses. En realidad ésta era la primera vez que podía darse la oportunidad de salir hasta esas horas.

Watson hizo una compra en una distinguida panadería. En ese lugar preparaban los mejores bollos y hacía mucho tiempo también que no los probaba. Le gustaba comerlos para la cena y disfrutaba aún más comprarlos por él mismo. Aún para hacer un simple pago Watson jamás perdía su elegancia, nadie hubiera pensado que él era un doctor militar que había servido en tierras afganas. Era todo un caballero inglés.

Pero al estar en el umbral de la panadería dispuesto para salir se dio cuenta que la lluvia volvía a caer. La gente de fuera corrió presurosa para protegerse. Watson no estaba dispuesto a que su preciado pan se mojara con el agua, eso parecía importarle más que sus nuevos y finos mocasines. Caminó presuroso por toda la calle para llegar a la esquina y tomar algún taxi, protegiendo la bolsa con pan bajo su largo abrigo. En un par de ocasiones no pudo esquivar algunos charcos por lo cual irremediablemente sus zapatos quedaron manchados de barro. Pero eso no le detuvo, faltaba muy poco para llegar a la esquina y seguramente ahí no tardaría mucho en pasar un taxi.

Antes de alcanzar a llegar a la esquina de la calle divisó lo que deseaba, un moderno taxi tirado por dos caballos marrones. Watson hizo la señal y el llamado para que el vehículo se detuviera y en cuanto lo alcanzó se apresuró a abrir la portezuela. Pero en ese momento una enguantada mano masculina se adelantó a abrirla primero. Watson no había volteado a ver el rostro de aquella persona en ese momento, en el acto repentino sólo había alcanzado a notar la elegancia del traje negro que el hombre en cuestión llevaba puesto.

—oh, lo siento—se excusó John Watson al tiempo que re sostenía la bolsa con pan cubierta bajo su gabardina y acomodaba su sombrero de bombín, que se había desajustado durante su recorrido acelerado.

—descuide, tome usted el taxi por favor—respondió el elegante hombre. Además de estar vestido con elegante saco largo y negro, llevaba también un sombrero de copa alta. En ese momento Watson divisó al fin su rostro. Aunque la lluvia le impidió verlo detalladamente en ese momento Watson se percató de que aquel hombre era sumamente atractivo y las patillas que llevaba le hacían lucir mucho más interesante. Watson se mantuvo dubitativo durante un breve lapso, aunque lo cierto era que había quedado un poco anonadado, en primer lugar debido al accidental alcance de sus manos pero también debido al elegante porte del misterioso hombre —por favor tome usted el taxi, puedo esperar a que otro llegue—dijo el elegante hombre de sombrero de copa usando una voz sutil y amable. Le dedicó una breve sonrisa y le indicó a Watson que tomara el asiento dentro del taxi.

Al escuchar su voz, Watson quedó mayormente intrigado. La pareció demasiado extraño, pero sin duda en tan solo un instante la cavernosa y masculina voz de aquel hombre le había cautivado. Watson se sintió pasmado pero cuando el elegante hombre le indicó por segunda vez que tomara asiento de forma sumamente caballerosa, Watson salió de su embelesamiento y decidió que podía dejar que él tomara libremente el taxi.

—oh no, no, por favor creo que he sido yo el inoportuno. Por favor tome usted el taxi—expresó el rubio. La lluvia parecía incrementarse poco a poco y si no se daba prisa su pan recién horneado irremediablemente quedaría completamente arruinado.

—Oh no, por favor tome el taxi, y hágalo pronto porque la lluvia está empeorando—dijo el hombre de sombrero de copa mientras veía como el sombrero de Watson chorreaba de agua en incremento.

—Por favor caballeros, ¿alguno de los dos tomará el taxi o no? —cuestionó de pronto el chofer del vehículo.

Watson volteó a ver de nuevo al elegante hombre y le sonrió. Entonces el señor elegante reparó en sugerir.

—¿Le importaría si tomo el taxi junto con usted…señor?—expresó. Agua torrente de lluvia caía también desde su sombrero. A Watson de pronto le pareció divertido y resistió reírse de ello y sin detenerse a dudarlo siquiera un poco asintió a su sugerencia.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema—respondió el rubio y de inmediato ambos caballeros de atuendos ahora empapados se subieron al vehículo. Watson le indicó al chofer que el domicilio al que quería llegar no quedaba demasiado lejos de ahí y le indicó cuál era la calle. El chofer ordenó a los caballos que avanzaran la marcha. Los caballos relincharon. La lluvia se mantuvo extensiva.

Estando dentro del vehículo ambos tuvieron que sentarse muy juntos, el taxi no era muy espacioso, pero eso no importaba porque al fin estaban atajándose de la lluvia. De pronto el doctor Watson se sintió grandemente avergonzado, nunca antes se había imaginado metido en tal situación, tratando de conseguir ocupar un taxi que también deseaba otro caballero para huir de la lluvia. Y el caballero era muy apuesto y de alta alcurnia. Y ahora ambos estaban empapados.

—lamento el vergonzoso incidente, debí haber pensado más pronto en sugerir utilizar ambos el taxi. Le ruego me disculpe, caballero—el elegante hombre se excusó con el doctor.

—oh no, también fue mi culpa no haberlo pensado antes. Tal vez usted tenía más prisa en ocupar el taxi. Creo que usted lo llamó antes, creo que he sido yo el inoportuno—expresó Watson dubitativo, soslayando un poco la mirada mientras se ocupaba por inspeccionar que su bolsa de pan no se hubiera estropeado. En cambio el elegante hombre no dejaba de mirarlo. Para ese momento ya se había quitado su sombrero de copa.

—permítame presentarme señor, mi nombre es John Thornton—dijo al fin y esbozando una sonrisa extendió su mano para saludar al doctor Watson debidamente. Watson tardó un poco en reaccionar, estaba tratando ahora de quitarse su sombrero de bombín. Cuando se hubo despojado de él quedó al descubierto su dorado cabello, que se mantenía seco aunque un poco desaliñado, seguro por culpa del sombrero. Entonces Watson extendió su mano para devolver el saludo.

—oh mucho gusto, yo soy el doctor John Watson.

—¡Vaya! que sorpresa encontrarme con un doctor de porte tan elegante y con el mismo nombre que yo—expresó Thornton efusivo. Le agradaba que su nuevo conocido se llamase igual que él.

—bueno debo decir que para mí también es algo muy grato. Usted parece ser una persona muy importante—agregó Watson.

—no sé cuál debe ser exactamente el factor para ser considerado persona importante pero debo decir que soy propietario de algunas fábricas distribuidas por toda Inglaterra—explicó con voz suave y serena.

—¿de verdad? Eso es fascinante. Entonces seguramente usted es alguien bastante adinerado. Ahora no me explico cómo es que usted andaba pidiendo por un taxi cualquiera—expresó Watson con asombro.

—bueno la verdad es que no me gusta ser demasiado ostentoso, sobre todo cuando me gusta dar pequeñas caminatas por las calles al llegar el ocaso y especialmente cuando ha cesado la lluvia. No veo la necesidad de usar un vehículo propio si sólo salgo a caminar un poco. Pero de pronto esta lluvia me sorprendió y éste fue el primer taxi que pude llamar. Por cierto, espero que no se haya estropeado su pan—el tono de voz del señor Thornton sonaba con refinada sutileza. Watson se sintió más interesado en el elegante hombre adinerado. Pero también se avergonzó un poco.

—oh descuide, parece que no le ha pasado nada a mi pan—respondió Watson un poco ruborizado, seguramente no era demasiado común que un caballero saliera a la calle sólo para comprar algunos bollos. De pronto le pareció incluso para sí mismo ridículo. Pero en cambio Thornton pensó que algo tan sencillo como eso era digno de apreciarse, precisamente por ser algo poco usual. Le pareció algo muy dulce. Thornton sonrió al notar el nerviosismo de Watson, pensó que no debía volver a tocar el tema del pan, podía ser un poco intimidante.

—bueno doctor debo decir que a pesar de los sucesos me ha dado mucho gusto conocerle. Me parece usted una persona sumamente refinada —expresó Thornton con sinceridad. Watson sonrió dubitativo y casi tratando de ocultar la aplastada bolsa de pan a su costado.

—Agradezco sus halagos. A mí también me ha dado mucho gusto conocer a tan elegante caballero— masculló el rubio doctor, un poco soslayado porque el señor Thornton le provocaba cierto bochorno. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa de pronto el coche se detuvo.

—aquí es el domicilio señor—anunció el chofer del taxi luego de hacer que su par de caballos se detuvieran frente a la entrada de un vecindario de clase alta, sin duda el sitio donde el doctor Watson vivía. Watson le pagó al taxista un par de peniques. La lluvia parecía haberse reducido a una simple llovizna suave.

—fue un gusto conocerle señor Thornton. Si algún día requiere alguna consulta general no dude en acudir a mis humildes servicios. Estaré siempre a su entera disposición—-dijo Watson al tiempo que descendía del vehículo pisando el suelo mojado con cuidado y acto seguido sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su abrigo una pequeña tarjeta y se la entregó en la mano al señor Thornton. La tarjeta ponía "Dr. John H. Watson" e incluía la dirección de su consultorio. Lo cierto era que desde su regreso a Londres y luego de su recuperación en el hospital el doctor Watson había recién abierto su propio consultorio e iniciado las consultas hacia recién un par de semanas atrás y el negocio parecía estar yendo bien.

Thornton le sonrió y tomó la tarjeta con caballerosidad. La guardó con cuidado dentro de su bolsillo y volvió a fijar la mirada en el menudo doctor.

—gracias doctor, lo tomaré en cuenta—dijo Thornton y antes de que Watson se dispusiera a dar el primer paso, agregó —ah doctor, por favor espere un momento por favor —le detuvo Thornton y entonces sacó de su bolsillo también una tarjeta y se la extendió al doctor Watson. El rubio doctor la tomó con cuidado, pues ya se había vuelto a poner el guante.

—esta es mi tarjeta doctor Watson, es la dirección de mi despacho principal y de la fábrica matriz de mi industria. Por favor considere visitarme un día, con gusto le atenderé sin necesidad de que usted haga una cita previa— explicó Thornton con voz suave y le esbozó una sonrisa. Watson leyó con un rápido vistazo que la tarjeta ponía "industrias Thornton" y la guardó pronto en su bolsillo, para que no se mojara con la llovizna.

—gracias señor Thornton, lo tendré en plena consideración—expresó el doctor y Thornton le extendió la mano para estrechar la suya en despedida. Watson respondió ante ello. En el momento en que sus manos volvieron a estrecharse ambos sintieron por un breve instante que eso era algo familiar, como si fuera algo que ambos ya habían vivido. Pero descartaron de inmediato la idea. No podía ser posible si recién se acaban de conocer. Durante ese breve instante los ojos de ambos se encontraron por primera vez. Pero era tiempo de partir. Watson dio un paso atrás y Thornton cerró la portezuela del vehículo.

Watson caminó sobre la acera pero se detuvo por un momento para observar cómo el taxi se alejaba. La llovizna amenazaba con incrementar de nuevo. Watson se dio prisa para entrar al umbral de su vivienda.

… **.**

John Watson se encontraba ya dentro de su dormitorio, el cual era amplio y finamente amueblado. Se había quitado los mojados mocasines llenos de barro al entrar y los había dejado en el pasillo. Ahora mismo estaba mirándose frente un gran espejo de forma ovalada y con marco dorado, al tiempo que se quitaba la corbata y miraba su propio reflejo. Se disponía a tomar una ducha, afuera seguía lloviendo y tal parecía que la lluvia persistiría toda la noche. Su ama de llaves le había preparado ya el baño caliente en la tina. En la mente de Watson no cesaba el recuerdo de lo que había vivido hacía casi una hora. La figura, el porte y el rostro del señor John Thornton eran algo que no podía ni quería olvidar. No podía olvidar a un hombre tan atractivo.

Watson se quitó cuidadosamente su cabestrillo y terminó de desvestirse y se sumergió en la cálida agua de la tina. La tenue luz de las velas del cuarto de baño comenzaba a provocarle sueño y sumado a eso el recuerdo del señor Thornton le hacía imaginar una situación onírica.

Pensó seriamente en hacerle pronto una visita. Después de todo siempre había sido particularmente bueno dentro de la burguesía relacionarse con otras personas de clase alta.

John Watson se sumergió dentro de la tina de baño. La temperatura del agua era muy agradable. El baño era relajante. Afuera la lluvia golpeaba por fuera el cristal de la ventana. En ese momento a la mente de Watson vino el recuerdo vívido con el señor Thornton dentro de aquel taxi que ambos habían compartido, la forma en que Thornton le había visto al preguntarle por su bolsa de pan, el tono de su masculina voz. John Watson reparó en que había sido un momento bastante vergonzoso, sobre todo por la mirada enternecedora que Thornton le había dirigido ante eso. Watson se sonrojó al recordar también su lánguida sonrisa.

…

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde que el doctor John Watson había conocido al señor Thornton y la rutina de su vida cotidiana había seguido su mismo curso, aunque ciertamente Watson a menudo se detenía a pensar en el distinguido señor Thornton durante el día. Salía a la calle ahora con más frecuencia y ánimo de hacerlo y cada vez que cruzaba por alguna esquina tenía la impresión de que podría encontrarse con Thornton de nuevo. Lo mismo le ocurría cada vez que veía de espaldas a un caballero con sombrero de copa alta. El sombrero de copa alta se había convertido en la clave. De pronto Watson pensó que esto podía llegar a convertirse en una obsesión. Trató de desecharlo de su mente.

Había sido una larga y pesada jornada, el doctor John Watson había tenido que atender a bastantes pacientes en su consultorio aquel día desde temprano por la mañana hasta el atardecer. Estaba exhausto. Su consultorio estaba muy bien equipado con todo lo necesario para desempeñar su cargo de médico general. La decoración de lugar era de un excelente gusto victoriano y en las paredes colgaban enmarcados sus títulos y diplomas. Por fortuna estaba atendiendo a su último paciente del día, solo debía terminar de escribir la receta, darle a la persona las indicaciones necesarias y marcharse al fin a casa. Terminó de hacer las últimas anotaciones y tras un apretón de manos con el paciente terminó su labor.

Al salir del consultorio el doctor Watson se percató que el cielo gris anunciaba una tormenta que se avecinaba. Esta vez había sido suficientemente precavido para traer consigo un paraguas. De nuevo retornó a su mente aquel anochecer en que se había encontrado por vez primera con el señor Thornton. Pero sería demasiada coincidencia encontrarse de nuevo con él en tales circunstancias. Watson llamó de nuevo por un taxi y ésta vez lo tomó sin problema. La lluvia cayó.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hermano Henry había llegado de visita. Hacía casi un mes que no le veía.

—buenas noches hermano mío—saludó Henry con educación y emoción de ver de nuevo a su hermano John y se acercó a él para darle un afectuoso abrazo fraternal –qué tal ha estado todo?- inquirió. Henry vivía en su propia casa, en un vecindario contiguo al de John.

—buenas noches Henry, ¡qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí! Pues ya casi me he recuperado por completo—respondió John.

—me alegra mucho saber eso. Y perdona mi atrevimiento de venir a visitarte a esta hora de la noche pero he sabido que el trabajo en el consultorio te mantiene ocupado todo el día. No quería interrumpir tu labor— expresó Henry. John terminó de darle su abrigo a uno de sus sirvientes.

—oh no hay problema y en eso tienes razón, el trabajo en el consultorio a veces está atiborrado, justo como hoy. Pero bueno, me da mucho gusto verte de verdad. Por cierto ¿qué tal ha estado todo en los hoteles? —preguntó John deseoso de saber el estado actual de la administración del negocio familiar que ambos habían heredado de su padre, después de todo uno de los hoteles era de su propiedad pero Henry se encargaba de supervisar la administración de ambos.

—los negocios están yendo muy bien, hemos tenido un gran aumento de ocupación en las últimas semanas. Puedo decir que estamos teniendo una muy buena racha—explicó el hermano mayor.

Henry era un economista distinguido, instituido en la mejor educación bajo las enseñanzas de los mismos célebres Neville Keynes y Alfred Marshall. Sin embargo Henry había acarreado consigo un problema psicosocial desde hacía años, el alcoholismo. Aunque desde hacía un par de años había entrado en rehabilitación para dejar el vicio.

—¿sabes hermano? Quiero hablarte de una nueva persona interesada en asociarse con nosotros—dijo Henry lacónico.

—¿en serio? Por favor háblame de esa persona interesada en el asunto—dijo John.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron conversando acerca de sus negocios familiares durante un largo rato hasta que Henry partió a su casa en su propio carruaje cuando ya había caído por completo la noche.

… **.**

John Watson se fue a dormir luego de que su hermano se había ido. Esa noche había decidido no apagar un pequeño quinqué de su habitación, esa noche extrañamente la oscuridad le asustaba. Antes de poder conciliar el sueño pensó en su soledad, pensó que era la primera vez que reflexionaba sobre eso desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra. Quizá ya era hora de conociera a más gente para socializar. Quizá era buena idea ir buscando una esposa.

A la mañana siguiente John despertó temprano por la mañana, realmente seguía sintiéndose cansado, sintió casi como si no hubiera logrado dormir lo suficiente. La cocinera le preparó el desayuno que era un refinado desayuno inglés consistente en kedgeree.

Salió como siempre solía hacerlo cada fin de semana. Era sábado y John Watson no tenía que trabajar en su consultorio. Aquel día llevaba puesto un chaqué completo y elegante, correcto para llevar a la luz del día. John Watson terminó de abotonar su chaleco, acomodar su reloj en su bolsillo y tomó su bastón dorado, símbolo de su posición social.

Esta vez no tomó un taxi, había pedido a su chofer llevarlo en el carruaje tirado por dos corceles blancos. Había planeado ir a la plaza principal a hacer algunas compras en una prestigiada tienda. El recorrido le tomaría aproximadamente media hora y en un momento su carruaje pasó cerca de la zona industrial en auge en el moderno Londres victoriano. Watson había memorizado la dirección de la tarjeta que el señor Thornton le había dado hacía unos días. Cada vez pensaba más en el distinguido y misterioso señor Thornton. Algún día de estos seguramente no podría resistirse más a ir a hacerle una visita por cualquier pretexto. Pero pensó que éste no sería ese día. Podría ser todavía muy inoportuno.

— _no hay necesidad de ir a visitar al señor Thornton_ —pensó Watson ensimismado. Miró su reloj, la hora marcaba que pronto sería medio día.

—hemos llegado señor Watson—anunció su chofer luego de hacer detener a los caballos. Watson abrió la portezuela y al salir del vehículo caminó hasta la plaza prestigiosa. En ese sitio tenían los artilugios más refinados de Europa. El escaparate de una tienda principal mostraba la nueva porcelana que estaba en venta.

Watson entró al lugar, lo atendieron con el mejor de los tratos que un caballero de su porte debía recibir. El interés total de Watson estaba posado sobre un lindo juego de té de porcelana que se exhibía en uno de los más vistosos aparadores. El precio era alto y eso le puso un momento dubitativo, pero pensó que no quería resistirse a aquel fino juego. Watson estuvo observando la vajilla durante un largo rato, la tetera y las tazas estaban detalladamente adornadas con flores pintadas artesanalmente. Figuró en su mente lo bueno que sería preparar sus reuniones de té diurno en esa tetera y disfrutar de su sabor en esas tazas. Watson adoraba el té y las reuniones, aunque usualmente no tenía a muchas personas a quienes invitar a disfrutarlo con él. Además desde que había partido de Inglaterra no había vuelto a organizar ni asistir a una reunión de té por la tarde.

Henry en cambio nunca había gustado demasiado la idea de tomar el té en organizadas reuniones, era una costumbre más propiamente femenina después de todo. Pero eso a John no le importaba. El juego de té terminó por seducirle, John Watson pidió al encargado que lo empaquetara porque pensaba comprarlo. Watson hizo el pago que pedían por el juego con 7 libras esterlinas.

Salió muy dichoso y orgulloso de su nueva adquisición. Tuvo enorme entusiasmo de estrenarlo, aunque tuviera que hacerlo en soledad.

El carruaje volvió a travesar la zona industrial, divisando todas las fábricas ahí erigidas Watson se preguntó en un momento cuál sería la de propiedad del señor Thornton.

El rubio doctor llegó a su casa, el chofer le abrió la portezuela ésta vez y John tomó con cuidado su caja que contenía dentro la frágil porcelana. Desde el umbral del jardín que conectaba a la casona en una vereda empedrada, John pudo observar que su hermano Henry se encontraba leyendo el periódico en una de las mesas del jardín que estaba más cercana a la entrada principal. John notó también que Henry estaba acompañado de un invitado, que vestía elegantemente. La doncella les servía un tentempié y Henry le agradecía. John se acercó a ellos aún con su juego de té en mano pero casi de inmediato se lo dio al mayordomo para que lo guardara dentro de la casa, indicándole que tuviera cuidado por tratarse de artilugios frágiles.

—hola Henry—-exclamó John y acto seguido el invitado y Henry le voltearon a ver. En ese momento John pudo ver el rostro del joven invitado. Era un joven muy apuesto vestido de etiqueta y que llevaba el pelo largo y amarrado en una coleta. El joven le sonrió con amabilidad y se levantó de su lugar de inmediato para estrechar su mano.

—hola señor Watson, gusto conocerle. Mi nombre es Aidan Thornton—expresó el joven. John le devolvió el saludo.

—el gusto es mío—respondió John, aunque aún se sentía enteramente curioso por saber quién era aquel joven, sobretodo porque llevaba el mismo apellido que el hombre elegante que no había dejado de estar en sus pensamientos. Aunque podía haber muchas familias Thornton en toda Inglaterra.

—oh hermano, permíteme presentarse al joven Aidan Thornton, él es nuestro nuevo interesado en asociarse a nuestros negocios—explicó Henry.

—oh ya veo, pues podríamos hablar más cómodamente de esto ahora. Me da gusto tenerlo aquí presente—dijo John con sinceridad.

Los tres hombres se sentaron a la mesa en el jardín y continuaron hablando sobre los negocios. De esa forma fue como John se enteró que Aidan era un joven emprendedor empresario recién graduado de la universidad que estaba aprendiendo a administrar los negocios de la familia y que venía ahora mismo en nombre de su tío.

—mi tío es un gran propietario de empresas textiles en toda Inglaterra y nos está enseñando a mi hermano y a mí a administrar los negocios de la familia. Aunque recién me gradué hace un año creo que ya tengo experiencia suficiente para manejar parte de esto, además Henry es amigo de mi tío…—expresó el joven animoso. John se sintió aún más intrigado aunque hasta ahora el joven Aidan aún no le había dicho el nombre de su tío. Cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara del mismo señor Thornton a quien había conocido en aquella tarde lluviosa.

—es verdad, John, conozco bien a su tío, es muy amigo mío desde la facultad en Cambridge y por eso te aseguro que nadie podría ser mejor socio para nuestra familia que ellos—dijo Henry sonriente.

—me gustaría conocer a ese señor Thornton, tú tío…—dijo John vacilante mientras sorbía sutilmente el contenido de su zumo de frutas.

—mi tío también desea conocerlo señor Watson, de hecho me dijo que hoy mismo le espera en su casa. ¡Oh que descortés y desconsiderado he sido!. Mi tío me encargó dejarles las formales invitaciones para ustedes al banquete que ofrecerá esta misma noche con motivo de la celebración del aniversario de una de sus fábricas. Habrá gente distinguida pero ustedes tienen una invitación muy especial, sobretodo porque Henry es muy amigo suyo—expresó Aidan al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un par de invitaciones en tarjetas con bella letra de imprenta y se las extendía a ambos señores Watson. Y aunque ni Aidan ni Henry podían notarlo John se sintió un poco celoso de la última frase que el joven Aidan había pronunciado, que Henry era demasiado buen amigo de su tío.

— _por favor John, no seas ridículo, ni siquiera sabes si se trata de la misma persona_ —pensó para sus adentros.

—oh, la dirección indica que se trata de una vivienda ostentosa—expresó John con voz queda, sin dejar de admirar la bella invitación.

—creo que sería mejor que llegasen una hora antes de iniciar la fiesta, así tendría tiempo de conocer a mi tío y hablar sobre el asunto de la sociabilidad de nuestras compañías—explicó Aidan, era un chico muy entusiasta lo cual contrastaba con la seriedad del mismo señor Thornton que John había conocido hacía días, pero también debía considerar que no había estado con él más que unos minutos y que desde entonces no le había visto. Seguía desconociendo demasiado del señor Thornton. Sin embargo podía sentir en el joven Aidan un aire parecido al señor Thornton, aunque eso podía también ser solo parte de su efímera imaginación.

—de acuerdo, muchas gracias por la invitación joven Aidan. Le prometo que estaremos ahí puntuales una hora antes del banquete—dijo John con gran amabilidad.

—además seguro que se divertirán mucho, a mi tío le gusta ofrecer sus fiestas de forma versátil y original.

—eso te lo puedo asegurar Johnny—añadió Henry esbozando una sonrisa, risible.

John se sintió emocionado ante la idea. Terminaron el tentempié y luego de hablar más acerca de los negocios de ambas familias, John y Henry ofrecieron a Aidan quedarse a comer para más tarde con ellos pero el joven rechazó amablemente la invitación porque debía alistarse para la celebración de la noche.

Despidieron al joven Aidan luego de que subió a su propia carroza de lujo, tirada por un solo caballo negro y luego Henry también se despidió de John. Se volverían a ver esa misma noche en la mansión de los Thornton. John entró a su casa y con todo el asunto del misterio del señor Thornton se había olvidado de que había comprado un lindo juego de té. Se detuvo un poco para destaparlo y contemplarlo durante un lapso. En un par de horas ordenó a la ama de llaves que le preparasen la ducha.

Luego del baño John Watson terminó de vestirse con su mejor chaqué, un conjunto de fina tela que había comprado procedente de París. Watson no era demasiado ostentoso en comprar ropa pero sí le gustaba estar a la última moda y ese traje le gustaba mucho. Además la ocasión lo ameritaba por completo, si iba a reencontrarse con el mismo señor Thornton que había conocido debía hacerlo vistiendo lo mejor posible. Se acomodó el cuello de su camisa, redobló los puños de sus mangas en la usanza londinense y ató adecuadamente su corbatón. Miró el reloj de péndulo que estaba dentro de su habitación y supo que la hora acordada estaba acercándose. Se sintió aún más entusiasmado. Peinó su rubio cabello lo mejor posible, jamás se había preocupado demasiado por cómo lucía su cabello pero esta noche extrañamente le parecía que debía cuidar cada detalle. Cuando estuvo completamente listo se dispuso a apagar el quinqué de su cómoda y salió de la habitación para bajar al recibidor. Afuera su carruaje ya le esperaba, listo para llevarlo al banquete.

Con total educación John indicó al chofer la orden para partir. En el camino el imponente Big Ben anunció las 8:00 pm en punto.

Al acercarse al lugar citado John Watson pudo escuchar y divisar como algunos carruajes comenzaban a acercarse, de todos ellos comenzaban a descender personas elegantemente ataviadas. Todo el camino que conducía hasta el portón principal estaba bellamente alumbrado con varios faroles a los costados del camino.

El carruaje de Watson se detuvo al llegar a la entrada principal donde los lacayos le recibieron de la mejor forma, su porte distinguido y su finura no podían pasar desapercibidos, era un invitado especial de clase alta y en cuanto Watson les dijo que él era el doctor Watson que el mismo señor Thornton había citado lo hicieron pasar de inmediato. Uno de los sirvientes le condujo al recibidor y le dijo que llamaría cuanto antes al patrón Thornton. Mientras el sirviente fue presuroso a avisar sobre el recién llegado Watson notó cómo sirvientes y doncellas estaban terminando los últimos preparativos para el banquete que se serviría dentro de una hora. Algunos de los otros invitados también estaban siendo recibidos.

La enorme casa era sin duda de un acabado glorioso, adornada de gusto muy refinado, se notaba que ahí estaba amueblado con lo mejor de lo mejor, los pisos y las paredes competían por belleza. Desde su perspectiva, Watson pudo divisar que en medio de las grandes escaleras había una gran pintura colgada sobre la pared. Era el retrato de un señor barbado, vistiendo ropas de la usanza del siglo pasado cuando los caballeros solían llevar aún los hombros almohadillados. Watson aún estaba admirando el cuadro desde su distancia cuando una mujer que lucía un vestido con enagua bien almidonada se le acercó. El vestido era de un precioso satín color carmín que brillaba bellamente por la luz de los faroles de la sala.

—¿Está usted esperando a mi hermano, señor? —inquirió aquella mujer. Watson se dio medio giro para ver la fémina.

—oh buenas noches bella dama, soy el doctor Watson, el señor Thornton me citó a mí y a mi hermano aquí una hora antes del banquete que ofrecerá. Aunque creo que mi hermano aún no ha llegado—explicó amable.

—Entonces usted es el famoso doctor Watson. Mi hermano le ha esperado gustoso toda la tarde. No tardará en bajar a recibirlo, le ruego le espere un poco-respondió ella.

En ese momento ella miró al frente con agrado, divisó que su hermano estaba bajando por las escaleras.

—oh, ahí viene mi hermano— dijo ella. Watson se dio medio giro y para entonces el señor Thornton estaba ya terminando de pisar el último escalón. Efectivamente se trataba del mismo señor Thornton que Watson había conocido previamente.

—buenas noches doctor Watson, que gusto verle de nuevo y en tan gratas circunstancias—expresó John Thornton con suma caballerosidad sin desdibujar una amplia sonrisa de su rostros. Watson se mantuvo un poco anonadado, estaba ciertamente emocionado, el señor Thornton de nuevo le estaba inspirando demasiada elegancia. Se estremeció.

—el placer es mío señor Thornton, además de que es una enorme sorpresa. Debo decir que jamás imaginé enterarme que es usted la misma persona que tiene interés en establecer negocios con mi familia— dijo Watson.

—será mejor que me retire, los veo en un rato caballeros—agregó la bella mujer y se retiró educadamente del lugar.

Entonces el señor Thornton extendió su mano para estrechar la mano de Watson en un caballeroso saludo. Watson un poco dubitativo le correspondió.

—su hermano Henry ha sido muy amigo mío desde hace algunos años cuando estudiábamos juntos en Cambridge— explicó Thornton mientras aún sostenía la mano enguantada de Watson. Thornton traía guantes de ante blanco. Y Watson no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso de nuevo ante tal comentario.

—Sí, él ya me lo ha dicho….—habló Watson secamente.

—y bueno doctor Watson, ¿por qué no mejor me acompaña a mi estudio? Ahí podemos hablar mejor a solas acerca de nuestro asunto a tratar. Henry aún no ha llegado, pero podría explicarle un poco mejor cómo va todo mientras él llega—sugirió Thornton audaz.

Thornton estaba elegantemente vestido con chaqué de etiqueta, su chaleco dorado hacía un excelente juego con su corbatón y el cuello amplio y almidonado de su camisa. Pero ésta vez no llevaba puesto el sombrero de copa alta.

—de acuerdo señor Thornton, me parece muy buena idea—respondió Watson, internamente se encontraba más entusiasmado.

Thornton le sonrió y le indicó que subieran las escaleras. Cuando pasaron a la mitad de las escaleras y estuvieron en la cercanía de la pintura del hombre barbado Watson notó que se trataba de un muy buen cuadro, una pintura bastante detallada. Un óleo de estilo neoclásico enmarcado en oro puro. Despertó su curiosidad saber quién era aquel hombre retratado, aunque seguramente era un ancestro de John Thornton.

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al corredor. Thornton se mostró como un total caballero al dejarlo caminar al frente y luego de recorrer un poco el pasillo alfombrado Thornton le indicó cual era la puerta que daba a su estudio. Thornton giró la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla invitó a Watson a pasar primero.

Estando ambos dentro Thornton cerró la puerta de su estudio, la puerta era de caoba. La familia Thornton tenía muy buen gusto para decorar.

—y bien doctor Watson y dígame…¿por qué no fue a visitarme cómo se lo sugerí? ¿No le agradó mi persona? —dijo Thornton con voz cavernosa. Watson se intimidó un poco y estuvo dubitativo en qué responder exactamente. Entonces Thornton se acercó a él y le quitó el sombrero de bombín con atrevimiento y suavidad pero sin dejar de mirar la expresión de su cara. Watson se ruborizó tenuemente. Thornton colocó el sombrero del doctor sobre el perchero que tenía cerca de la puerta. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Watson para admirar de nuevo su expresión y el dorado cabello despojado. Thornton no había olvidado en todos estos días ese lindo cabello de oro. Seguía esperando por la respuesta de Watson.

—err perdóneme señor Thornton, la verdad es que no encontré demasiado oportuno ir a visitarle. No es por el motivo de que usted me haya desagradado, es porque no quiero que usted piense que yo soy una persona frívola. A mí me gusta conocer a la gente poco a poco—masculló el rubio doctor. Thornton trató de resistir una sonrisa burlona. El doctor le resultó de pronto bastante cándido.

—jaja bueno discúlpeme por favor doctor Watson. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, es usted un hombre bastante recto. Eso es de admirar. No quiero que usted crea que busco intimidarlo ni persuadirle, es sólo que…desde aquella vez precisamente noté que había en usted algo muy especial, precisamente esa rectitud y sinceridad. Debo confesar que sí esperé que algún día pudiera visitarme en mi despacho. Me gusta la gente interesante—confesó Thornton con voz trémula.

—bueno señor Thornton, usted tampoco se pasó por mi consultorio…—dijo Watson ahora un poco más temerario, casi como si quisiera provocarlo.

—oh lo siento doctor, tiene usted razón, pero la verdad es que a veces estoy muy ocupado…pero bueno, sólo han pasado unos días desde aquello de todos modos….

—Tiene usted razón también, sólo han pasado algunos días así que creo que es más conveniente zanjar estas nimiedades y atender el tema que nos atañe— expresó Watson tratando de no sonar tan áspero. La forma en la que Watson hablaba con determinación amigable despertó más el interés de Thornton por asociarse con el rubio doctor.

—doctor Watson, no sé por qué siento como si le conociera de hace tiempo…—Thornton le miró de nuevo fijamente y trató de acercarse más. Lo decía sinceramente.

—no sé exactamente a qué se refiere, no recuerdo haberle conocido antes. Además he de decir que estuve fuera de Inglaterra por más de dos años—contestó Watson con voz suave. Thornton seguía mirándolo, casi parecía que tratara de analizar cada parte de su rostro para recordar de dónde le conocía. Watson se sintió mayormente intimidado.

En ese momento Thornton dio dos pasos más al frente y le tocó un brazo, estrujándolo levemente. Watson sintió el contacto emocionante. Se mantuvo un breve silencio incómodo entre ellos hasta que Thornton le invitó a que tomara asiento. Thornton descubrió que Watson olía delicioso.

—por favor tome asiento, doctor…—Thornton le acercó la silla y Watson se sentó dubitativo. Cuando lo hizo Thornton posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del doctor con suavidad, intentando hacerle sentir confianza, que era totalmente bienvenido y recibido en su hogar, que estaba totalmente interesado en él…para hacer negocios y quizá también para entablar una amistad.

—gracias, es usted muy amable.

—por favor doctor Watson, antes que comencemos a hablar de nuestros negocios me encantaría poder conocer un poco más de usted. Quiero que nuestra relación sea amena y que exista confianza. No quiero que usted se sienta incómodo— Thornton trató de sonar lo más agradable posible. Su mirada azulina proyectaba dulzura, o eso fue lo que Watson percibió en ese momento. Watson pensó que compartía la misma opinión con Thornton, sentía como si ya le conociese de antes.

Antes de que Watson pronunciara palabra en respuesta a la sugerencia de Thornton en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

…

 **Nota final:** Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo. Ya verán cómo se irá desarrollando toda la historia. Todos vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos :3


	2. Provocación sutil

**Capítulo 2—Provocación sutil**

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta por segunda ocasión, esta vez con más insistencia. El doctor Watson y el elegante señor Thornton fueron sorprendidos por aquel llamado que repentinamente los había interrumpido su charla y acercamiento.

El doctor Watson fue quien más lo tomó con sobresalto haciéndolo notar inevitablemente con un suspiro casi inaudible de aparente alivio. En cambio Thornton se sintió un poco fastidiado, había estado a punto de comenzar lo que sería una conversación de asuntos de negocios con el rubio doctor pero más que eso habían estado a punto de comenzar a conocerse más mutuamente. Thornton tenía un interés muy especial puesto en el doctor Watson y no desistiría en estrechar su relación con él, más allá de los negocios. Escucharon un par de golpes más suaves sobre la madera de la puerta de caoba antes de que Thornton decidiera acudir a abrirla.

—Discúlpeme un momento doctor Watson, iré a abrir la puerta— dijo Thornton esbozando una lánguida sonrisa, tratando de ocultar así un poco su descontento. El doctor Watson asintió y cuando Thornton se dirigió hacia la puerta el rubio dio otro suspiro breve.

—Está bien— alcanzó a mascullar el doctor.

Thornton giró la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla se dio cuenta que quien había llamado era Henry Watson, el hermano del rubio doctor.

—buenas noches John. Disculpa la demora— pronunció Henry extendiendo su mano derecha para saludar a Thornton. John Thornton le sonrió amable y acto seguido le indicó cortésmente con la mano para invitarlo a entrar dentro de la oficina.

—Hola Henry. No te preocupes, por favor pasa. Tu hermano John ya está aquí— dijo Thornton y Henry notó que efectivamente su hermano menor estaba de pie en medio del despacho, detrás de Thornton.

— ¡hola Johnny! Que bien que hayas llegado a tiempo. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente para llegar más pronto pero creo que he llegado a tiempo para el banquete. Espero que John…es decir Thornton y tú hayan podido conversar un poco acercar de los asuntos que nos atañen, o por lo menos espero que se hayan presentado bien entre sí— indicó Henry mirando a ambos simultáneamente. Thornton volvió a sonreírle con cortesía mirando el elegante porte de Henry. El hermano mayor de los Watson vestía un muy fino y moderno traje de etiqueta.

—oh pues…—farfulló Watson intentado responder a ello, de alguna forma deseaba decirle a su hermano que ya antes había conocido a Thornton en una situación inesperada pero antes de que articulara alguna frase, Thornton le interrumpió.

—sí, bueno…de hecho, el doctor John Watson y yo ya nos habíamos conocido hace apenas algunos días— explicó Thornton. Una afable sonrisa se esbozó de nuevo en sus labios.

Henry se sorprendió grandemente de enterarse de aquello pero le pareció fabuloso. De todas formas él siempre había tenido la inquietud por presentarle a su hermano al amigo con quien había tenido tan buena convivencia dentro de su alma máter en su juventud.

— ¿de verdad? Eso es realmente sorprendente. Veo que el mundo es pequeño— dijo Henry un poco risible. El doctor John Watson fue quien esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír y habló.

—sí. Fue hace unos días en un día lluvioso, aunque la verdad es que solo nos vimos aquella vez por pura casualidad. Nunca imaginé que nuestro futuro socio sería tan distinguido y amable caballero como el señor Thornton— dijo Watson respetuoso.

Thornton soltó una breve risa de satisfacción y agregó.

—sí, la verdad es que las circunstancias en las cuales el doctor Watson y yo nos conocimos aquel día fueron al azar, cosa del destino creo yo sobre todo ahora que hemos vuelto a coincidir, lo cual por su puesto para mí es muy grato. El doctor John Watson me ha demostrado ser un hombre muy educado, a pesar del breve tiempo de conocerlo— terminó de decir Thornton.

—jaja bueno y ¿puedo preguntar cómo fue exactamente que ustedes dos se conocieron? — inquirió Henry curioso. Watson se sintió un poco cohibido pero Thornton le explicó concretamente cómo había ocurrido.

Al saber la situación, Henry rió. Luego de aquello los tres hombres comenzaron a hablar al fin acerca de sus negocios y sobe la forma en que podrían asociarse en futuro cercano.

—bueno caballeros, luego de esta conversación de negocios creo que sería conveniente presentarles a mis dos sobrinos. Bueno a Aidan ya lo conocen, él mismo me dijo que pudo conversar un rato con ustedes dos cuando fue a vuestra casa a dejarles la invitación para esta fiesta pero quiero que conozcan también a mi otro sobrino, Dean— explicó Thornton cortés.

—por supuesto, nosotros estaremos más que encantados— respondió Henry animoso. El doctor John Watson estaba sentado a su lado, en una de las lujosas sillas de madera tallada que estaban dentro del estudio.

—En seguida lo llamaré— dijo Thornton— discúlpenme un momento, por favor.

Thornton salió del despacho durante un par de minutos dejando a Henry y John dentro. Durante ese lapso ambos hermanos intercambiaron algunas palabras asertivas acerca del asunto del negocio que estaban a punto de consumar con el adinerado Thornton.

Pronto John Thornton volvió al estudio acompañado de sus dos sobrinos, que vestían elegantemente trajes de muy buena categoría. Aidan y Dean sonrieron amables ante los dos invitados y futuros socios y cortésmente les extendieron las manos para saludar a cada uno con respeto.

—gusto verte de nuevo, joven Aidan— dijo el doctor John Watson cuando Aidan estrechaba cálidamente su mano con la suya. Henry también hizo lo propio.

Mientras tocaba el turno del joven Dean de saludarlos de mano, Thornton los presentó.

—señores, éste es mi sobrino mayor, Dean. Él se encarga ya de la administración y supervisión personal de nuestras fábricas del norte. Es ciertamente un joven con mucho potencial y no es adulación por el hecho de que es mi sobrino, ustedes mismos podrán ver por sí mismos su gran desempeño pronto—expresó Thornton formalmente. Henry y el doctor John le sonrieron y se sintieron internamente deseosos de conocerlo más a fondo. Aidan también esbozó una gran sonrisa pues él más que nadie se sentía orgulloso de su hermano mayor. Y Dean no pudo evitar sentirse halagado y contento para sus adentros.

—Eso suena muy bien. Ahora tengo mayor interés en conocer más acerca de su destacado liderazgo, joven Dean— expresó Henry. Dean hizo una reverencia breve como agradecimiento y le sonrió amable. Él también estaba muy interesado en este nuevo negocio con los Watson, su tío John Thornton les había hablado mucho de ellos.

—para mí también es de gran interés iniciar negocios con distinguidas personas como ustedes señores Watson porque he de decir que nuestro tío John nos ha contado muy buenas cosas sobre ustedes y vuestra familia, bueno sobretodo acerca de usted señor Henry que ha sido amigo suyo durante años.

—y pronto también espero poder entablar una muy buena amistad con el doctor John Watson— añadió Thornton un poco temerario. No pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre el rubio doctor. EL doctor se ruborizó un poco.

En medio de todos, para Thornton el doctor Watson parecía frágil pero al mismo tiempo tenaz. El temple que mostraba en su rostro era algo que despertaba grandemente su curiosidad. Sin duda, a diferencia de Henry, John Watson era un hombre serio y un tanto tímido y desinteresado. Su interés por él incrementaba con el pasar de los minutos y aún no lograba explicarse el por qué pero era un sentimiento que le resultaba bastante agradable.

El fino reloj de madera que estaba colocado al costado derecho de la pared indicó de pronto la hora en punto en que se serviría la cena de la celebración y los cinco hombres dentro del despacho decidieron dejar entonces para otro momento su plática acerca de su asociación. Lo oportuno ahora era atender a todos los invitados que habían asistido al banquete.

—por favor señores, sean tan amables de acompañarnos al banquete que se servirá a continuación en celebración precisamente por el aniversario de una de nuestras fábrica del norte. La primera fábrica que mi familia erigió en Inglaterra hace casi cien años— explicó Thornton.

—Por su puesto John, será un placer— dijo Henry alegre.

—oh Henry, puedes llamarme Thornton estando tu amable hermano presente, no quiero que él se sienta incómodo. Es decir, los dos tenemos el mismo nombre y eso puede generar confusiones— dijo Thornton.

El doctor Watson rió con cierta ironía. Thornton tenía razón respecto a las confusiones, aunque no era algo que realmente le molestara.

—No, está bien, por mí no hay problema— dijo el doctor cruzando ligeramente los brazos.

—no, creo que Thornton tiene razón. Tendré que medirme un poco con esa costumbre mía de llamarte por tu nombre de pila— dijo Henry.

—nosotros nos adelantaremos un poco para atender a los invitados, tío— dijo el joven Aidan con voz jovial, él y su hermano mayor ya se habían adelantado a abrir la puerta del despacho.

—Está bien, en seguida vamos— respondió Thornton.

Aidan y Dean caminaron con paso relativamente rápido por el corredor hasta alcanzar las escaleras, pasando por aquel gran retrato que había captado la atención del doctor Watson hacía unos minutos y bajaron pronto las escaleras de espiral. Cuando llegaron al último escalón notaron que ya todos los invitados estaban sentados a la mesa conversando entre ellos, esperando por el anfitrión. La madre de Aidan y Dean, la señora Dis estaba entre ellos sentada en un lugar importante del comedor.

Luego de que Aidan y Dean habían salido del despacho, Henry salió primero del estudio y tras él salió el doctor John Watson. En cuando puso un pie fuera del estudio, el rubio pudo sentir como la mano amable del elegante Thornton se posaba sobre su espalda empujándolo ligeramente como si tratase de guiarlo, un acto de lo más común que cualquiera podría tener hacia él o hacia alguien más pero que había causado un inesperado furor interno al doctor, una sensación de bienestar. Aquella simple acción había sido algo que inconscientemente John Watson había estado esperando que sucediera aunque fuese solo por un breve momento. Entonces John Thornton terminó de salir también del despacho y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puesta con llave que luego guardó dentro de su bolsillo. Incluso para hacerlo no perdía jamás su fina elegancia.

Para ese momento Henry ya había apresurado su paso hasta el final del corredor y había logrado alcanzar las escaleras. Se disponía a bajar sin pensarlo, de todos modos había estado incontables veces dentro de aquella mansión y ya la conocía bastante bien desde hacía tiempo. Pero en cambio John Watson se había detenido durante un instante sin intentar si quiera alcanzar el paso de su hermano. De alguna manera pensaba que sería más cortés de su parte esperar a que John Thornton terminara de asegurarse de cerrar bien la cerradura de la puerta en vez de caminar por el corredor con osadía como si fuese su propia casa. O quizá era más su inconsciente impulso de estar más en su cercanía. John Thornton le provocaba un interés exacerbado y una atracción inexorable.

—Vamos, doctor Watson— farfulló Thornton elegante y fijó en él una mirada penetrante y embelesada que combinaba con la enmarcada sonrisa dibujada sobre su rostro. El hecho que el doctor Watson decidiera esperarlo incluso para algo tan trivial le reconfortaba grandemente.

—vamos, señor Thornton— dijo el rubio y le devolvió la mirada, pero su sonrisa en cambio aunque lánguida, fue breve, tímida. Por un momento el doctor Watson tuvo una extraña sensación de sentir un gran impulso por tomarle del brazo. Un deseo interno alojado en la profundidad de su subconsciente le incitaba a hacerlo. Nunca antes había sentido lo mismo con nadie más. Pero no lo hizo. Eso de ninguna manera era correcto. Y si se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo siquiera por broma seguro habría provocado que Thornton pensara que él era un sujeto extraño que estaba fuera de sus cabales. Desistió de su deseo absurdo. Pero Thornton le atraía demasiado.

—entonces, démonos prisa, doctor— masculló Thornton. Había habido un par de segundos de silencio entre ambos antes de dirigirse al comedor. Thornton notó que Watson había tenido un muy breve momento de irresolución y eso le resultó divertido. Nunca había conocido un hombre con un aire tan sutil y recto como él.

—Oh sí, claro, disculpe señor— se excusó el doctor y comenzaron a caminar por el corredor.

—estamos un par de minutos retrasados para la cena doctor Watson. No es propio de un buen caballero inglés—masculló Thornton tratando de bromear. Pero Watson sólo logró sentirse un poco cohibido y eso también le hizo sentir un poco estúpido. Además Thornton le estaba ganando el paso pero al notarlo Thornton, como todo un caballero, decidió dejar que el doctor Watson caminara delante de él.

Por fin lograron llegar hasta la larga mesa donde el banquete sería servido. Aunque no había transcurrido más que quizá cinco minutos el doctor Watson se sintió un poco vergonzoso por haber retrasado de alguna manera la llegada del anfitrión John Thornton a la mesa para un evento tan importante.

—disculpen la demora damas y caballeros pero hemos tenido un pequeño percance al cerrar la puerta de mi despacho, ya saben cómo son las llaves a veces, sobre todo cuando se tiene un numeroso juego de ellas— bromeó Thornton ante los invitados con finura destacable en su voz. Al pronunciar eso, todos rieron al unísono y John Watson también hizo lo propio y descubrió que escucharle hablar a Thornton en ese tono de elegancia incluso para decir una broma de ese tipo era grandioso. Pero lo que realmente le encantó fue escucharle hablar con tan aristocrático acento inglés. Sin dura Thornton era todo un caballero británico.

Los invitados hicieron breves aplausos y reverencias ante Thornton. Luego Thornton le indicó a John Watson dónde estaba establecido su lugar asignado en la mesa y ambos caminaron hasta ahí. Thornton se sentaría al costado principal y John Watson y Henry Watson estarían sentados cada uno a su lado. Después de todo eran sus invitados especiales y pronto haría el anuncio oficial.

En ese momento Henry ya estaba sentado a la mesa, justo al lado de la dama Dis. Cuando John Watson se acercó, Thornton le aproximó la silla amablemente para que tomara asiento. El doctor John Watson se sintió emocionado y al mismo tiempo azorado. Aunque no le parecía del todo correcto que ellos estuvieran sentados tan cerca de John Thornton. Eran solo futuros socios, ni siquiera era parte de la aristocracia que hacía distinción ahí entre todos los invitados, pues el doctor John pudo notar que habían asistido duques y marqueses. De alguna forma John Watson sentía que no pertenecía del todo ahí. No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante la idea de que en algún momento Thornton les presentaría ante los demás. Pero en cambio Henry en contraste no sentía recato alguno.

Luego la dama Dis hizo sonar una pequeña campanilla que tenía a un costado de sus cubiertos. Esa fue la indicación para que los sirvientes comenzaran a servir el tentempié.

La mesa estaba decorada de una forma sumamente selecta. Se habían colocado varios candelabros con velas largas que alumbraban bien la mesa al centro. El mantel tenía un acabado de distinguido bordado de total estilo victoriano y la vajilla en donde se serviría la cena esa noche era de fina porcelana. El doctor Watson se percató en seguida que era el mismo tipo de vajilla que él mismo había comprado hacia unos días atrás. También reparó en que todos los cubiertos estaban hechos de plata. Sin duda los Thornton eran gente muy opulenta.

Luego de degustar el exquisito tentempié, los invitados pudieron disfrutar del estofado y luego del plato principal. Durante toda la cena los invitados hablaron un poco acerca de sus propias vivencias, o dijeron cosas al azar. Conversaciones entre las cuales no pudieron faltar los halagos hacia la familia Thornton.

La cena se amenizó según lo planeado. Había sido una muy grata velada. Al fondo los violinistas que habían sido contratados para la fiesta aún tocaban cada melodía con dedicación.

Al terminar la cena, John Thornton se puso de pie ante todos y alzó su copa que tenía servido vino hasta la mitad. Era vino de una muy buena cosecha añejada durante casi un siglo y que había adquirido especialmente para tan buena celebración luego de proponerse realizar la fiesta para presentar a los Watson como sus nuevos socios aprovechando el aniversario de la fábrica matriz que había iniciado la fortuna de su familia en Leeds.

—damas y caballeros. Me alegra sobremanera que hayan asistido aquí para acompañarnos a mi familia y a mí en la celebración de nuestra fábrica principal. El banquete ha sido muy ameno y nos hemos honrado de contar con vuestra importante y solemne presencia— pronunció Thornton y luego añadió mirando por un breve momento a Henry y John Watson pero fijando más su insinuante mirada sobre el doctor—y también quiero anunciarles que me he muy grato presentarles a todos ustedes amables señoras y señores a nuestros nuevos y distinguidos socios. Los señores Henry y John Watson— al terminar de pronunciar esto, los invitados fijaron sus miradas en los dos hermanos y aplaudieron al mismo tiempo. John Watson se ruborizó un poco pero les sonrió amablemente.

—estamos realmente admirados de que el señor Henry, íntimo amigo mío desde hace años y su hermano el destacable doctor John Watson se unan a nuestra franquicia que ha logrado prosperar con total éxito por toda Inglaterra, parte de Escocia y próximamente también a Irlanda del Norte— dijo John Thornton mientras tambaleaba ligeramente su copa aún alzada en su mano.

Todos los presentes invitados volvieron a aplaudir al unísono. No era ya noticia nueva que los Thornton tuvieran la intención y el firme propósito de expandir su cadena de fábricas más allá y tal vez incluso en el futuro también lo harían por todo el Reino Unido.

La presentación ante los invitados terminó y luego todos se levantaron del comedor y se dirigieron hacia el salón de baile donde se habían colocado mesas con bebidas servidas o que bien podían ser servidas por los meseros contratados para la ocasión.

John Watson no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por admirar la fina decoración con la que había sido decorado el lugar pero mayor asombro le causaba ver el tamaño de aquel salón. Cuando había recorrido por segunda vez el salón entero dando la vuelta completa echó un vistazo a su fino reloj de bolsillo y vio que la hora marcaba menos de un minuto antes de la media noche en punto. Cuando guardó el reloj de nuevo dentro de su bolsillo se acercó al enorme ventanal desde donde podía divisarse perfectamente toda la ciudad y entonces el Big Ben que también se vislumbraba desde ahí anunció la hora en punto.

—Oh ahí está, doctor John Watson— dijo Thornton hablándole por la espalda, a un par de pasos detrás de él. Escuchar la susurrante y masculina voz del señor Thornton hablando justo detrás de él le hizo sentir al doctor Watson una especie de sensación placentera recorriendo su pecho. Era una sensación que disfrutaba. El doctor John Watson se giró para verlo de frente sin encontrarse de inmediato con su mirada, a veces olvidaba que John Thornton era bastante más alto que él. Entonces alzó la mirada y le sonrió mientras nerviosamente toqueteaba sin propósito el reloj que traía dentro de su bolsillo.

—Oh señor Thornton— farfulló el doctor Watson. El fondo se escuchaba la plácida música que los violinistas seguían tocando y podían escucharse también a los invitados conversando entre ellos. Era una fiesta sumamente elegante y el doctor John Watson lo había disfrutado mucho todo en verdad pero para ese momento de la noche comenzaba a aburrirse un poco.

— ¿qué tal está disfrutado de esta fiesta, doctor Watson? — inquirió Thornton con voz susurrante y se acercó un paso más hacia el rubio doctor. Thornton tría un par de copas en las manos en ese momento y delicadamente le pasó una al doctor Watson sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El doctor Watson de inmediato la aceptó, tampoco quería dejar de observar la profunda mirada del señor Thornton, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo le inquietara sobremanera. John Watson disfrutaba mucho ver el vívido color azul de sus ojos, tan vívido como el azul del mar a la luz del día. Thornton tenía además una masculina mirada que le inquietaba y al mismo tiempo le incitaba a conocer más acerca de él. Además los ojos siempre habían sido el reflejo del alma. Si era así, entonces John Thornton poseía un alma inigualablemente amable.

—muchas gracias por la copa, señor Thornton— dijo el rubio soslayando brevemente la mirada para soltar una breve risa de satisfacción —y sí, en efecto he disfrutado mucho de tan elegante fiesta. Todo es tan fino que casi siento que no lo merezco— masculló y rió un poco de nuevo. Luego John Watson bebió un pequeño sorbo del vino de la copa. Incluso la copa en la cual estaba bebiendo el añejo vino estaba hecha de cristal cortado. Thornton había mandado traer esas copas desde Francia, también especialmente para la celebración.

—bueno no está bien que diga eso doctor, usted es ahora parte de nuestros negocios Thornton— dijo el elegante hombre de pelo oscuro. Thornton disfrutó en ese momento ver como el rubio doctor se relamía un poco los labios luego de probar el dulce-amargo buen sabor del vino rojo. De alguna manera ver eso le resultaba provocativo.

—oh bueno, es que ustedes son una familia verdaderamente importante y estar rodeado de tanta gente rica y conocida por todo el pueblo británico y creo que incluso mundial es algo verdaderamente excéntrico para mí, un doctor militar que ha estado rodeado de polvo y devastación en tierras lejanas— dijo el rubio y volvió a sorber un poco del vino. Rio un poco de nuevo para mostrar su alegría y su sentido del humor pero realmente estaba siendo sincero.

— ¡oh es verdad! ¡Usted es un doctor militar! Eso es mucho más admirable por lo que me complace y me es mucho más grato aún saber que entre mis invitados y sobretodo mis invitados más especiales se encuentra un doctor que además de salvar vidas ha servido a la nación— dijo Thornton exaltando su admiración.

—Entonces ¿usted sabía que yo soy un doctor militar? — inquirió el rubio curioso y asombrado y fue él quien esta vez dio un paso más al frente de Thornton y le miró fijamente, con cierta determinación

—sí, en efecto. Su hermano Henry fue quien siempre me lo dijo. Y aún sin conocerlo a usted entonces, yo sentí gran admiración e interés por eso desde entonces.

—ya veo. Yo no sabía que mi hermano le contara acerca de mi— musitó el rubio.

—pero bueno doctor John, podríamos comenzar a dejar las formalidades ¿no le parece? —sugirió Thornton.

—Jaja ¿realmente cree usted que eso sea lo más conveniente? Es decir, usted es un elegante caballero y yo…— cuestionó Watson risible.

—y usted es un distinguido doctor que goza de los mejores honores que cualquier otro puede tener— dijo Thornton y bebió también un poco del vino de su copa.

—bueno pues…

— ¿te parece bien mi sugerencia? ¿John?— inquirió Thornton de nuevo, con un tono más provocador.

John Watson vaciló un poco antes de dar su respuesta.

—de acuerdo. Aunque espero que esto no genere confusiones en el futuro.

—oh lo hará, de esto estoy seguro. Pero podemos comenzar a tratar de acostumbrarnos. La verdad es siempre prefiero tener más libertad y confianza con mis amigos cercanos llamándolos por su nombre de pila. Eso acerca más a la gente— musitó Thornton. Su masculina voz profunda cautivaba más al menudo doctor. O quizá la sensación que esto le provocaba incrementaba aún más por el consumo del alcohol que aunque no había sido mucho comenzaba a marear un poco al doctor Watson.

—bueno pues de acuerdo John— respondió el rubio—entonces seamos muy buenos amigos a partir de ahora— agregó. Entonces Watson extendió su mano invitando a la mano de Thornton para estrecharla como si pactaran un trato. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Thornton y continuaba teniendo la mano extendida, Watson le sonrió esta vez con más dulzura. Thornton esbozó una lánguida sonrisa de nuevo en respuesta a ello y estrechó al fin su mano con la suya.

El contacto de sus manos unidas fue al principio un delicado roce pero Thornton pudo notar bien que la mano del doctor estaba un poco fría. Se sentía pequeña sin aquel guante que había traído puesto antes. La suya también estaba desnuda. Era verdaderamente el primer contacto piel a piel que tenían uno con el otro. Y entonces las estrecharon durante unos segundos. Ambos tuvieron el deseo interno de prolongar un poco más el instante, sobretodo Thornton que inconscientemente sentía la necesidad de entibiar un poco la mano del doctor.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y al fin separaron sus manos paulatinamente.

—De verdad doctor John, no sé por qué siento como si te conociera de toda la vida—masculló Thornton.

—Eso suena muy romántico John, me alegra siempre conocer personas con una sensibilidad así— dijo Watson e inconsciente se alejó un paso de él mientras sostenía en mano su copa que ahora casi estaba vacía.

—oh por favor doctor John, no te burles— rio Thornton y se encogió un poco de hombros y dio un paso al frente para acercarse de nuevo hacia el doctor que sin quererlo realmente estaba mostrando de pronto una actitud un tanto huidiza. Watson volvió a sorber de su copa, terminó al fin el contenido del vino.

—No es burla, lo digo en serio— dijo Watson vacilante.

—yo también estoy hablando en serio, John— masculló el de pelo oscuro,

—es solo que supongo que eres un hombre ilustrado, de muy buena educación y por tanto un hombre de mundo que conoce de muchas cosas. Entre ellas quizá la buena literatura. Los poetas y literatos poseen una sutil sensibilidad— musitó Watson ahora soslayando la mirada. Thornton en cambio no dejaba de verlo ni un momento y volvió a sonreír risible. Nadie nunca le hacía halagos de ese tipo.

—jaja bueno, en cierta forma tal vez tengas razón. Conozco a algunos eruditos y científicos importantes, la fortuna siempre te da la oportunidad de conocer a tan distinguidas personas. De la misma manera conozco a algunos literatos y dramaturgos— indicó Thornton y elegantemente volvió a beber un poco de su copa.

Watson rió alegre. El alcohol le desinhibía progresivamente pero también el alegraba mucho escuchar lo que Thornton le decía. Sin duda todo eso debía ser verdad y eso le causaba mucha más curiosidad.

— ¿de verdad? Ahora me siento inevitablemente curioso por saber más de ti. No me equivoqué en pensar que conocías a gente importante y dotada de éxito y talento.

—bueno pues puedo comenzar por decirte que conozco a Robert Louis Stevenson, Bram Stoker y Oscar Wilde. Son muy amigos míos de hecho, doctor…—masculló Thornton haciendo una entonación felina en su susurrante voz. Watson reparó en que eso sonaba sumamente provocativo y se sintió realmente asombrado de enterarse de tan buen hecho.

—Ahora no sé qué decir…—dijo Watson alegre y un poco tímido. Sus ojos se perdieron de nuevo en los de Thornton que se había inclinado un poco para mirarlo más de frente.

—Puedo presentártelos cuando gustes…—musitó Thornton.

—eso sería realmente maravilloso. Soy muy admirador de sus célebres trabajos— respondió el rubio. En vano trató de beber más de su copa pues hacía rato se había terminado el vino rojo que Thornton le había servido, pero Watson inconscientemente lo había olvidado o quizá su borrachera gradualmente comenzaba a menguar sus sentidos. Thornton rió divertido al notar como Watson nerviosamente trataba de alcanzar beber las últimas gotas de vino que quedaban en la copa. Cuando las últimas gotas tocaron los labios del doctor, éste se relamió un poco de nuevo. Thornton miró tan apacible acto más de cerca que la vez anterior en que Watson lo había hecho hacía tan solo unos minutos durante su charla. Pero esta vez para Thornton el acto le pareció mucho más incitante, sexy. El alcohol también le hacía sentir a él una creciente emoción.

Thornton rió otra vez.

— ¿quieres que te sirva otra copa? — inquirió Thornton amable, deslizando sus dedos suavemente sobre los dedos de Watson que sostenían la copa vacía, con la intención de tomarla y esperando una respuesta asertiva de parte del rubio.

—mmh sí, por favor Thornton. Lamento el impertinente momento por cierto— dijo el rubio doctor risible y dejó que Thornton tomara la copa vacía de su mano y luego siendo un poco temerario se atrevió a estrujar un poco el brazo de Thornton. El de pelo oscuro le sonrió de nuevo.

—de acuerdo doctor, venga conmigo por favor. Le serviré su copa enseguida— dijo Thornton y luego se giró media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas. Los violinistas estaban tocando una exquisita melodía que sonaba maravillosa ante los oídos de todos los invitados presentes. John Watson caminó detrás de Thornton siguiéndole el paso e intentando acomodar un poco el puño de su traje como si de un acto reflejo se tratase. Y aunque no se había percatado, algunos de los invitados habían notado desde hacía mucho rato que el señor Thornton y el rubio doctor Watson habían estado conversando un largo lapso, juntos, arrinconados contra una pared, en una cercanía que nunca antes habían visto en el señor Thornton que ante todos siempre había mostrado una singular seriedad. Pensaban que entonces sin duda el doctor Watson debía ser muy amigo del señor Thornton. Sin duda una muy buena relación. Aunque algunos presentes no pudieron evitar cuchichear de más, porque el doctor Watson no era un verdadero aristócrata aún sí su familia tenía buen dinero guardado en al banco. Una clase acomodada como la suya distaba mucho de un ducado a una clase nobilísima.

—espero que le guste el vino, doctor John— dijo Thornton cuando terminó de servir de nueva cuenta una copa para el rubio. Se la alcanzó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Para John Watson en ese momento la vista comenzaba a volverse un poco borrosa pero pudo tomar bien la copa sin problema. Decidió que esa sería la última copa que consumiría por esa noche.

—muchas gracias John. Y pues sí, es muy buen vino. Seguro una buena cosecha—expresó el rubio tomando la copa y acomodándola entre sus dedos.

—es una muy buena cosecha. El vino lo mandé traer de París así como las copas en las que hoy hemos servido. Pero también tenemos wiski, traída directamente desde Escocia. Si gustas puedo servirte un poco también en un rato— explicó Thornton. Él también se había servido de nuevo para sí mismo.

— ¿Traído desde Escocia? Eso suena realmente bueno…—masculló el rubio y sorbió un poco del vino.

—bueno, este wiski lo he traigo yo personalmente porque de hecho una de nuestras fábricas se encuentra allá…—indicó Thornton.

—Definitivamente ustedes son una familia muy importante—dijo el rubio sincero.

—bueno, ahora que vamos a ser socios creo que será mi deber mostrarte cada una de nuestras fábricas. Lo haré personalmente con todo gusto.

—jaja todo este tiempo has estado hablando como si nuestra sociedad fuera un hecho y lo cierto que aún no hemos concretado nada formalmente. Todo quedó reducido solo a una breve charla en la que solo nos presentamos personalmente, pero aún no hemos acordado nada— dijo el doctor Watson un poco dubitativo, evitando por un momento la mirada pues de pronto temió que su sinceridad no le pareciera bien a Thornton. Tal vez había hablado demasiado, tal vez lo había hecho demasiado rápido. De pronto se sintió más torpe de lo que la embriaguez le suscitaba.

Pero Thornton rió. Por algún motivo había estado esperando que John Watson la dijera aquello sin tapujos. Había previsto que él era un hombre tenaz y directo y era en efecto verdad que no habían concretado nada pero aun así Thornton había tenido el atrevimiento de anunciarlo oficialmente ante todos sus distinguidos invitados.

—bueno en eso tienes razón doctor John, no te culpo por reprenderme sobre todo porque incluso lo anuncié ante todos— dijo Thornton y se acercó un poco más a Watson que de nuevo se mostraba un poco escurridizo.

—Y te atreviste a hacerlo— dijo el doctor Watson riendo irónico.

—eso es porque confío ciegamente en la familia Watson, porque conozco a Henry desde hace tiempo.

—Lo sé, él y tú fueron a la misma facultad durante unos años— musitó el rubio tratando de evitar mostrar demasiado que cada vez que Thornton mencionaba a su hermano le provocaba un cierto descontento que no podía evitar y que tampoco podía explicar.

Pero Thornton notó su apatía ante ello.

—bueno doctor John Watson. No lo hemos concretado aún pero…podemos ir a mi despacho un rato y mostrarte ahí algunas de los acuerdos que juntos podemos llegar a tomar y firmar ante notario formalmente— sugirió Thornton, su voz masculina de nuevo resonaba maravillosamente para los oídos del menudo doctor a pesar de que de fondo la bella música clásica tocada con los violines de los músicos enajenaba a cualquiera.

El doctor John Watson dudó un poco ante tal sugerencia pero aceptó sobre todo porque la cabeza le da más vueltas y el ruido de la fiesta y la gente reunida en general comenzaba a provocarle cierta molestia.

Algunas parejas estaban bailando en medio de la pista, damas ataviadas con finos y amplios vestidos de la moda de París eran guiadas delicadamente por los caballeros que les habían pedido bailar dichas piezas. Thornton echó un vistazo ante ello mientras esperaba la respuesta del doctor John.

— ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí y bailar un poco? — dijo Thornton provocativo, tratando de bromear.

— ¿Acaso estás invitándome a bailar? — inquirió el rubio asombrado, tratando de parecer fastidiado pero no pudo ocultar su risa nerviosa.

—No era eso precisamente a lo que me refería doctor John, aunque la idea no parece ser mala— dijo Thornton en respuesta y rió quedamente con ironía. Su mirada profunda se posó de nuevo sobre el doctor con el afán de provocarle y aunque no lo había considerado antes, la idea en efecto no le parecía mala.

Pero el doctor John Watson pronto desistió e hizo una mueca de asombro, el señor Thornton le parecía bastante atrevido.

—por supuesto que no. ¡Qué atrevido es usted! Mejor vayamos a ese despacho suyo a tratar negocios como caballeros que somos—dijo el doctor Watson tanto de sonar un poco brusco, Pero para Thornton, la actitud directa del rubio solo le provocaba más.

—De acuerdo doctor John. Sígame por favor.

Ambos hombres caminaron juntos hasta salir del salón de fiestas y alcanzaron el corredor donde se podía divisar las escaleras en forma de espiral que subían hasta el segundo piso. Durante el trayecto, el doctor John Watson pudo sentir que el alcohol había estado haciendo terrible mella en él. Tal vez en verdad esta noche se había excedido un poco. Sin embargo, trató de disimularlo en lo más posible, aunque en algún momento su paso se alentó de nuevo pues su coordinación que comenzaba a ser un poco errática le hizo tropezar con algo justo al poner el primer pie fuera del salón de fiestas. Al notarlo, Thornton le tocó uno de sus hombros. John sintió de nuevo aquel contacto que le resultaba tan agradable y luego la mano de Thornton comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta la espalda del doctor y le empujó un poco para guiarlo hasta las escaleras. No hubo palabras entre ambos, sólo un par de miradas compartidas, hasta que habían comenzado a subir la mitad de las escaleras, el lugar justo donde se encontraba aquel gran cuadro hecho al óleo que gozaba de un hiperrealismo.

John Watson se detuvo por un momento a contemplarlo a pesar de su visión y a pesar de que el pasillo no estaba tan iluminado como la vez anterior en que lo había visto por primera vez.

—muy buen retrato, John. ¿Puedo preguntar si es acaso un familiar suyo quien fue retratado con tanto esmero? — inquirió el rubio doctor con curiosidad.

Thornton se detuvo también por un momento para responder a la pregunta del rubio doctor y le sonrió lánguidamente.

—acertó doctor John. El hombre del retrato es un familiar mío. Un ancestro a decir verdad— respondió Thornton mirándolo con seductora mirada.

John Watson volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el magnífico cuadro. Trató de mirarlo de inicio a fin para observar cada uno de sus increíbles detalles. No sabía si era producto de su embriaguez pero los colores y detalles pintados en el cuadro resaltaban tan maravillosamente en esa cercanía que casi podía sentirse como si el hombre del cuadro fuera a salir de ahí.

—entonces seguramente debe tratarse de tu bisabuelo o algo. Ahora comprendo por qué encontré un parecido muy grande contigo, John— dijo Watson.

—no, de hecho es un tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo. Jaja a decir verdad he perdido las cuenta de a qué generación exactamente pertenece pero sí puedo decir que él vivió a finales del siglo XVII

—ya veo, eso quiere decir que el cuadro tiene al menos ciento cincuenta años— expresó el rubio.

—sí, efectivamente. Fue pintado por uno de los más destacados pintores realistas de la época y bueno mi tátara abuelo, me refiero a quien fue retratado, fue un importante señor. Pero de eso me gustaría hablarte en otra ocasión, ahora tal vez deberíamos mejor ir al despacho. Ahí estaremos más a gusto a solas sin toda esta gente— dijo Thornton y extendió su mano con caballerosidad como si con ello tratara de que el doctor Watson la tomara. Pero el doctor lo miró dubitativo y desistió de hacerlo, dejando a Thornton con la mano extendida por un momento y así el doctor Watson comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras. Luego Thornton hizo lo propio. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el segundo nivel de la enorme casa caminaron por el corredor que conectaba con las principales habitaciones y llegaron hasta el fondo donde se encontraba el estudio de John Thornton.

—Entre por favor, doctor John— dijo Thornton luego de que pudo abrir la puerta que había estado cerrado bajo llave, como siempre.

El doctor Watson obedeció y entró al gran estudio. El aroma a caoba que manaba de la lujosa puerta subió por su rostro. Era sin duda una puerta nueva que Thornton había ordenado poner hacía tan solo un par de días.

—Tome asiento por aquí doctor John— indicó Thornton amable.

—Gracias— dijo Watson.

— ¿quieres un poco de wiski? He guardado el mejor en mi gaveta— dijo Thornton acercándose a la gaveta que estaba en el flanco derecho de su escritorio.

—mmh…de acuerdo John, pero sólo un poco por favor—dijo el doctor en respuesta.

Thornton le sonrió y sacó un par de copas de una repisa especial que tenía a un costado de la gaveta. Pronto sirvió las dos copas con wiski con agua para ambos y le ofreció una al rubio.

Watson le agradeció por eso y tomó el vaso entre sus dedos con delicada finura. Luego Thornton tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y juntó ambas manos empuñadas y fijó su mirada sobre el doctor de forma sugerente.

—podemos empezar a hablar más acerca de las fábricas Thornton que tenemos en toda Inglaterra doctor Watson, aunque como ya le he mencionado yo mismo puedo mostrarle cada una en persona.

—mmh sí, pero creo que efectivamente sería interesante si comienza por indicarme desde ahora la ubicación de cada una. Me interesa mucho saber en qué lugares se encuentran establecidas.

Thornton sonrió lánguidamente sin dejar de mirarlo con intención y luego sacó del cajón de su escritorio una serie de mapas que pronto mostró al doctor Watson. Eran mapas del Reino Unido y en la parte de Inglaterra estaban perfectamente indicadas las ubicaciones de cada una de las fábricas pertenecientes a su familia. Thornton permitió que Watson observara cada ubicación con detalle. El doctor Watson se percató que había una fábrica en Manchester, otra en Leeds, otra en Leicester y por su puesto la principal de Londres. También notó que más arriba, en la parte de Escocia estaba ubicada una fábrica en Edimburgo.

—estamos a punto de abrir una en Irlanda del Norte y también una en Hampshire.

— ¿en serio? Parece realmente bueno— dijo el doctor con voz suave sin dejar de mirar el mapa.

—en verdad yo estaría enormemente encantado de que usted mismo…digo, tú puedas acompañarnos a la apertura de cada una.

—Para mí sería un gran honor— dijo Watson sonriente.

—Entonces podríamos dar por hecho nuestra asociación— dijo Thornton persuasivo. De una carpeta sacó algunos papeles y acercó también un tintero con todo y una fina pluma estilográfica

—jaja sí, pero eso será hasta que al fin me hayas mostrado las fábricas y también sabes que debo consultarlo con mi hermano. No podemos adelantar nada aún.

La sonrisa del rostro de Thornton se desdibujó ligeramente y guardó de nuevo los papeles en el lugar. Aunque a decir verdad, solo había sido apariencia para intimidarlo. Thornton nunca tuvo la intención de hacerle firmar nada en ese momento, aquellos papeles no eran los documentos que acreditarían la sociedad de ambas familias. Thornton había intentado ver la reacción del doctor Watson.

—tienes razón doctor John, creo que ahora mismo no es bueno continuar hablando de nuestros negocios. Es solo que quería mostrarte un poco acerca de nuestra expansión. Y bueno ahora que estamos aquí podemos conversar un poco acerca de otras cosas, hace algunas horas aquí mismo fuimos interrumpidos— dijo Thornton sonriendo lánguidamente.

— ¿otras cosas? Bueno, veo que usted es un ávido lector. Puedo notar desde aquí que en su librero tiene un muy buen acervo personal de títulos destacados— dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso con wiski, tratando de eludir su nerviosismo inquieto.

Thornton sonrió de lado y se levantó de su lugar. Se acercó al doctor y le extendió la mano para invitarlo a levantarse. Watson aceptó su ofrecimiento, con el alcohol en la sangre no estaba ya en condiciones de mostrarse dubitativo del todo.

—es usted muy buen observador, doctor John. Puedo mostrarle cuales son mis títulos favoritos si gusta.

—me parece muy bien John.

Thornton hizo caminar al doctor hacia el librero posando por un instante de forma osada su mano aventurera sobre la cintura del rubio quien solo cuidaba disimular en lo más posible su intoxicado estado.

Pero quizá también debido a su embriaguez, Watson pudo sentir aquella caricia sobre su cintura como una sensación placentera que en otras circunstancias tal vez le habría incomodado sobremanera.

—mire esta novela es magnífica, doctor— dijo Thornton cuando tomó uno de los libros del librero y se lo pasó a Watson en las manos. El rubio lo sostuvo y lo observó por un momento, aunque en ese momento ya le era muy difícil poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Watson fingió un poco su interés pues en ese momento apenas si le era posible leer bien el título que estaba escrito sobre la pasta dura del libro. Además la iluminación dentro del despacho era bastante tenue, solo provista por un quinqué colocado en el escritorio.

— _No debo seguir bebiendo más_ — dijo para sus adentros. Un mareo le dio vueltas en la cabeza.

—doctor, ¿se siente bien? —inquirió Thornton un poco alarmado y le sostuvo de los brazos.

—sí, estoy bien, descuida. Pero ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho tu voz John, quedé cautivado al escucharte decir aquel solemne discurso frente a todos los invitados hace un rato. Me encantaría que me leyeras un poco de este libro que tanto recomiendas— dijo el rubio sonriente, aun sostenía el libro en sus manos pero pronto Thornton lo tomó suavemente y lo abrió en una página específica para hacer caso a la petición del rubio.

—De acuerdo doctor John, le leeré una de mis partes favoritas— dijo el de pelo oscuro –puede tomar asiento de nuevo si así lo deseas— sugirió, pero Watson quería permanecer de pie.

—no, prefiero estar así frente a ti John, quisiera escucharte de cerca— respondió el rubio con voz suavizada. Thornton sonrió con pillería y luego comenzó a leer una estrofa que narraba el inicio de uno de los capítulos de dicha novela, era una de las páginas que más le llenaban de emoción.

Cuando Thornton terminó de leer una cuartilla entera hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada hacia el doctor que le había escuchado con atención. El rostro del doctor Watson mostraba total encanto por el hecho de haber escuchado la masculina y profunda voz de Thornton narrando solo para él tan exquisita prosa, en medio de la soledad de su propio despacho.

—maravilloso, tiene usted un acento inglés tan elegante señor Thornton que es inevitable no poder quedar cautivado al escucharlo.

—me halagas enormemente, doctor. Pero ¿qué opinas del texto? ¿No es magnífico? — cuestionó Thornton curioso. La sonrisa de su rostro no podía desdibujarle, los halagos de parte del rubio le emocionaban grandemente.

—lo es…—dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás pues notó bien que Thornton comenzaba a acercarse a él con intención –así como la pieza que están tocando los músicos de la fiesta, también es magnífica— aun con la distancia del estudio al salón de fiestas podía alcanzar a escucharse la melodía que los violinistas estaban tocando.

Thornton sonrió y no cedió a su propósito de acercarse más al rubio doctor.

—no aceptó mi invitación para bailar la pieza, doctor Watson. Pero ahora que estamos en un sitio más privado podría volver a preguntar si aceptas mi petición. Puedo ver en su rostro que realmente lo deseas— musitó Thornton haciendo un tono sedicioso en su voz. Watson sintió ruborizarse un poco. Antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, Thornton temerariamente le tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo levemente hacia su cuerpo provocando que el doctor Watson posara sus brazos sobre los suyos, aquello casi parecía un abrazo. Thornton mantuvo esa posición sin dejar de admirar el rostro sorprendido del rubio, un rostro que al fin podía mirar bien de cerca a pesar de la diferencia de sus estaturas. Sentir el menudo cuerpo del doctor entre sus brazos le reconfortaba sobremanera, algo que no recordaba sentir con alguien más desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A pesar del atrevimiento de Thornton, Watson no puso objeción alguna y dejó que Thornton le guiara el paso cuando comenzó a hacerlo bailar un poco dentro de la habitación. No mucho tiempo después, Thornton tomó delicadamente la mano del doctor entre la suya y le hizo seguir el compás sutilmente.

Watson rió quedamente. Se sentía tonto por seguirle el juego pero él también lo estaba disfrutando.

—tu cabello huele delicioso, doctor John— musitó Thornton sensualmente.

Watson volvió a reír suavemente. Él había descubierto que Thornton también olía demasiado bien teniéndolo en esa cercanía, su rostro ahora estaba cercano al pecho de Thornton.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de tu fragancia, John— dijo Watson risible, esquivando la mirada constantemente para evitar que Thornton notara su rubor. La mirada de Watson se giraba hacia distintas direcciones con frecuencia pero siempre evitaba mirar el rostro de Thornton de frente. Thornton no podía dejar de sonreír y entonces estrechó aún más los dedos del doctor Watson con los suyos, en un jugueteo extraño de caricias.

—me siento muy ofuscado, doctor.

—jaja yo también, debe ser causa del alcohol ¿No crees? — respondió el rubio con voz suave, riendo bajo.

—no sé si sea solo por eso pero debo insistir. No sé por qué siento que le conozco de toda la vida, doctor— masculló Thornton con elegancia y porte masculino, seductor, perdiéndose en la dulce expresión de sonrisa esbozada que Watson tenía en el rostro al escuchar eso. Definitivamente al ver esa expresión tierna en su semblante, Thornton se había convencido inconscientemente de que el doctor Watson le resultaba muy familiar a pesar de que llevasen muy poco tiempo de conocerse.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo haberte conocido antes, John— musitó el rubio vacilante, al fin alzando la mirada hacia el de pelo oscuro, perdiéndose de nuevo en el mar azul de sus ojos.

—tienes unas manos muy suaves doctor, para ser un hombre de guerra— farfulló.

—no te burles— dijo Watson risible, se cohibió de nuevo y soslayó la mirada mirando ligeramente hacia su costado derecho, sintiendo cómo Thornton volvía a estrechar sus dedos con los suyos.

De pronto, el doctor Watson pudo sentir la calidez de la respiración de Thornton cerca de su sien que pronto bajó hacia su oído. Watson se sintió más perdido en su embriaguez pero pudo sentir un leve mordisqueo en el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus risas alegres se incrementaron sin que él pudiera percatarse. La excelsa melodía que se escuchaba desde el salón de fiestas continuó amenizando tan agradable momento.

A la mañana siguiente, el doctor Watson tendría vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido en medio de su resaca. Aquella linda melodía no podía dejar de escucharse en su memoria, ni tampoco podía evitar recordar vagamente de forma introspectiva la suave sensación de unos labios tocando los suyos.

 _Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación_

…..

 **Nota final:** Okay al fin pude actualizar este fic xD lamento enormemente la gran demora :v pero los otros fics que publico me mantienen ocupada, pero bueno nunca pierdo la inspiración, para este fic tengo mucha inspiración e ideas que realmente quiero desarrollar intentando que sea una buena trama :3

Trataré de recompensar la demora publicando el próximo capítulo muy pronto ;)

Se agradece mucho cada uno de vuestros comentarios ^_^


	3. Encanto ineludible

**Capítulo 3—Encanto ineludible**

….

Temprano por la mañana el doctor Watson despertó en medio de los malestares que la jaqueca le provocaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se había excedido en el consumo del alcohol la noche anterior en la elegante fiesta donde había sido invitado especial del distinguido señor Thornton.

No recordaba si alguna vez antes había experimentado todos esos mismos malestares pero ahora todo le molestaba sobremanera, la luz entrando por la ventana, el mínimo ruido causado por las cosas a su alrededor, además de sentir una terrible pesadez dentro de su estómago. Y seguía desconcertado mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre su cama.

—Ah es verdad, la fiesta de anoche— comenzó a musitar recordando vagamente lo acontecido la noche anterior, tratando de atar todos los cabos para comprender en lo que había estado involucrado.

—Eso…debió haber sido solo mi imaginación— dijo para sí mismo pues apenas lograba tener la impresión que sus labios habían estado unidos en un beso a los del señor Thornton en medio de su embriaguez mutua. Podía recordar un poco de la placentera sensación que había experimentado en ese momento, pero no tenía la certeza y se negaba a creerlo, incluso se negaba a nombrarlo como debía ser, un beso, no podía haberse tratado de un beso entre ambos, los caballeros nunca debían hacer eso. Además no estaba en sus reales intereses tener tales actos aberrantes de sodomía y mucho menos con un caballero tan importante como el señor Thornton por mucho que éste le atrajera, extrañamente.

—oh no, no es que me atraiga el señor Thornton, de ninguna manera. Ah creo que ya estoy empezando a pensar puras tonterías y no está bien. Además todo esto parece ridículo, seguro fue solo un sueño o un delirio provocado por esta maldita borrachera. Juro que no vuelvo a excederme en el alcohol y mucho menos en una fiesta tan importante. Demonios, no quiero ni pensar en lo penoso que debí haberme visto, porque simplemente no puedo recordar cómo es que llegué de regreso a casa— continuó diciendo para sí mismo. Al fin se levantó de la cama y se calzó pronto con sus pantuflas para luego dirigirse hacia el lavamanos. Estando ahí se lavó la cara y alzó la mirada hacia el espejo que estaba colocado justo arriba. Se detuvo a observar su propio reflejo por un momento, se notaban algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos seguramente debido a su resaca y de pronto su mirada se fijó sobre sus labios, los tocó con la punta de sus dedos por un breve momento. Pero continuó negándose a creer que la sensación de unir sus labios a los del elegante señor Thornton había sido solo un mal delirio, de todos modos habría sido demasiado ridículo que fuera verdad, continuaban siendo unos completos extraños a pesar de que en tan solo una noche había logrado congeniar bien.

A pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos por disipar los vagos recuerdos de su mente, el doctor Watson no pudo evitar recordar del todo. Se dio una rápida ducha, al terminar indudablemente sintió una mejoría pero todavía podía sentir los estragos de la resaca. Hasta ese momento aún no había podido darse cuenta de la hora del día, por suerte no era demasiado tarde pero había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo.

Cuando terminó de vestirse pudo dirigirse al fin hacia las escaleras que lo conducían hacia la sala de estar. En cuanto bajó de las escaleras se encontró con su ama de llaves que llevaba un cesto con ropa en las manos. La señora se detuvo para dirigirse con respeto a su patrón.

— ¡oh, Doctor Watson! Me alegro que al fin haya despertado. Me aseguré de dejarle lista la bañera desde muy temprano pero no quise molestarlo y despertarlo— dijo la dama. Watson parecía todavía un poco desconcertado, la cabeza seguía aquejándole un poco.

—muchas gracias señora Beckham— dijo el rubio en respuesta mientras terminaba de bajar el último escalón.

— ¿desea que le prepare el almuerzo, señor? — inquirió ella con obediencia. Watson entonces supo que era más de medio día luego de mirar hacia el reloj que se encontraba al final de la sala de estar.

—Si, por favor. Pero antes, me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas— dijo Watson.

—Por su puesto señor, ¿de qué se trata?— respondió la dama.

— ¿Sabes…cómo fue que llegué aquí anoche? — indagó el doctor.

—Pues, muy de madrugada llegó un carruaje, bastante elegante. A decir verdad el jardinero, el mayordomo y yo nos mantuvimos al pendiente de su regreso señor, tal y como lo ordenó, por tanto a pesar de que aquel carruaje llegó cerca de las 3:30 am nosotros nos percatamos de inmediato y fuimos en su ayuda….— la señora comenzó por explicar.

Watson se llenó de dudas.

—espere, ¿un carruaje elegante? ¿Quiere decir que no era el mío? — inquirió Watson confuso.

—bueno su carruaje llegó poco antes de ese. No me lo explico bien, pero usted fue traído por un señor muy refinado con sombrero de copa. Con un poco de ayuda del mayordomo usted fue llevado a su habitación por ese caballero. Después de algunos minutos el caballero se marchó no sin antes portarse muy educado con nosotros e indicarnos que cuidásemos muy bien de usted porque había sido una noche exhaustiva en su banquete— terminó de explicar la vieja ama de llaves.

Al escuchar toda la explicación de su mucama, el rubio doctor no pudo evitar sentir una vergüenza interna pues de acuerdo a la descripción podía darse perfectamente cuenta que ese caballero no podía haber sido otro más que el señor John Thornton.

 _/oh maldición, que vergüenza me causa ahora saber que no solo perdí totalmente la consciencia sino que el mismo señor Thornton fue quien me trajo hasta aquí y me condujo incluso hasta mi habitación/_ pensó Watson para sus adentros con suma vergüenza.

— ¿pasa algo malo doctor? — inquirió la mucama un poco preocupada, después de que el rubio se había quedado serio y en silencio durante algunos segundos.

—no, para nada. Por favor sírvame algo ligero para el almuerzo— indicó Watson y la mujer asintió.

La señora Beckham se llevó consigo el cesto con ropa hasta el cuarto de limpieza y luego se apresuró a ir a la cocina para servir el almuerzo de su patrón, aunque a decir verdad había pasado la mañana preparándolo por lo que en pocos minutos pudo llevar los platillos a la mesa donde el doctor Watson ya la esperaba sentado en la mesa principal mientras leía un poco el diario del día.

—espero que le guste doctor, lo he preparado tal y como le gusta— dijo la dama y luego de una reverencia se retiró para continuar sus otras labores de limpieza.

—muchas gracias, señora Beckham— dijo el rubio agradecido antes de que ella se retirara, sin distraer mucho su atención del diario que tenía en las manos. No podía dejar de leer con interés uno de los artículos principales del periódico donde se anunciaba el aniversario de la prestigiosa cadena de fábricas Thornton que estaba expandiéndose con prosperidad por todo Reino Unido y que justamente la noche anterior se había ofrecido un banquete para celebrar donde mucha gente importante había asistido. Y en el artículo sobresalía una condecorada fotografía donde aparecían algunos miembros de la burguesía en compañía del elegante señor John Thornton.

Watson no pudo evitar admirar aquella foto en tonos sepia porque no podía dejar de fijar su mirada en el elegante señor Thornton, sin duda era un caballero que siempre lucía demasiado guapo y atractivo y esa era la primera vez que el doctor Watson atestiguaba que lo hacía incluso en las fotografías. Pero al verlo distinguido en esa foto, rodeado de toda esa gente adinerada, no pudo evitar llenarse con mayor vergüenza e inseguridad hacia sí mismo.

 _/el señor Thornton me trajo hasta aquí y me condujo hasta mi habitación/_ recordó una y otra vez en su consciencia. Pero continuó reprimiendo el recuerdo del encuentro que habían tenido en su despacho y el temerario beso que se había suscitado entre los dos.

—Oh, de ninguna manera pudo haber pasado eso, no sé cómo puedo seguir maquinando esto en mi mente— dijo para sí mismo severo pero con una breve risa irónica mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado para entonces disponerse a degustar su almuerzo.

Mientras probaba el par de platillos ligeros que su sirvienta le había servido comenzó a preguntarse a sí mismo qué había sido lo que había pasado con su hermano Henry esa noche. Inevitablemente se sintió un poco molesto porque había sido el señor Thornton y no él quien lo había auxiliado para volver a casa. Luego pensó que debía asegurarse que su propio carruaje había vuelto a casa intacto tal y como su ama de llaves acababa de informarle.

—lo que no entiendo es por qué me trajo el señor Thornton en su propio carruaje. Podría haberme solo enviado en mi carruaje a casa, no era necesario que él mismo me trajera. Pero bueno, creo que…lo mejor será preguntárselo personalmente— dijo para sí mismo al terminar de almorzar.

Después de cerciorarse de que su carruaje había llegado intacto, John Watson decidió meditar un rato en su jardín. Para ese momento los malestares de la resaca habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, además siempre era bueno disfrutar del sol de la tarde en su jardín, que no era demasiado grande pero que siempre le proveía de mucha tranquilidad. Durante todo ese tiempo tuvo un debate interno acerca de sí debía ir el mismo con el señor Thornton a disculparse personalmente por su incorrecto comportamiento causado por el alcohol o si debía esperar algunos días ya que quizá hacerlo en ese momento podría también ser impertinente de su parte, pues el señor Thornton era un hombre muy ocupado y luego de ofrecer el gran banquete seguro deseaba solo descansar todo ese día pues era domingo.

—bueno, creo que después de todo es mi deber ir cuanto antes para disculparme con el señor Thornton, no está bien que un caballero se emborrache de esa forma en medio de una fiesta tan importante— dijo para sí mismo, al fin decidido. Watson tomó su bastón y se apresuró para pedir a su chofer que preparara el carruaje para salir cuanto antes hacia la mansión de los Thornton. El chofer obedeció y lo llevó hasta la enorme casa donde hacía una noche se había llevado a cabo el importante banquete.

El doctor Watson fue recibido por el mayordomo de la familia, hasta ese momento no se había topado con ninguno de los familiares del señor John Thornton, ni siquiera con su hermana la dama Dis, por lo que temió que John Thornton tampoco se encontrara en casa, aunque al ser domingo era probable que aquel día no estuviera trabajando en alguna de sus fábricas.

El mayordomo le hizo pasar a la sala de estar, la noche anterior se había enterado de que John Watson era uno de los nuevos importantes socios de la familia y su visita siempre sería bien recibida a partir de ese momento. Watson esperó en la sala de estar mientras el mayordomo avisaba sobre su visita. El doctor esperó sentado en uno de los refinados sillones, nervioso e impaciente por encontrarse de nuevo con el elegante señor Thornton, inquieto por aclarar las dudas, y avergonzado por haber terminado tan borracho en su importante fiesta pero sobretodo no podía evitar sentirse cohibido por la incertidumbre que le causaba la probabilidad de que aquel beso no hubiese sido solo un sueño. Entonces el señor Thornton bajó de las amplias escaleras que estaban bajo la gran pintura al óleo de su ancestro y Watson volteó a verlo al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre.

—John, que agradable sorpresa— expresó Thornton sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo de verlo, y le sonrió ampliamente acercándose poco a poco a él.

El nerviosismo del rubio doctor incrementó aún más, Thornton se veía demasiado guapo esa tarde sin su sombrero de copa, sin su largo saco y sin su corbata. Thornton estaba vistiendo una camisa casual que dejaba un poco al descubierto parte de su masculino pecho. Watson sintió que casi no podía evitar sonrojarse, el señor Thornton resultaba siempre demasiado atractivo.

—oh, buenas tardes…señor Thornton— saludó Watson serio, aunque su mirada perpleja era una clara muestra de su inminente nerviosismo y extendió su mano para saludar al caballero de pelo oscuro con cordialidad.

Thornton le correspondió el saludo de inmediato aunque internamente se sintió confuso porque el doctor había vuelto a llamarlo por su apellido, pero eso no evitó que disfrutara sobremanera volver a tener aquel sutil contacto de su mano estrechando la suya en una congratulación amena.

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado las formalidades— masculló Thornton con una risita nerviosa pero sin dejar de mirar al cohibido rubio.

—ah lo siento, lo había olvidado— se excusó el doctor, soltando también una risita nerviosa, soslayando un poco la mirada, Thornton siempre lo ponía demasiado nervioso y no podía evitarlo.

—como sea, es demasiado grato para mí tener tu presencia aquí, doctor John— dijo Thornton con voz suavizada. A oídos del rubio, la voz del señor Thornton sonaba sumamente provocativa.

—me halaga mucho señor…digo John— musitó el rubio alzando al fin la mirada hacia el elegante caballero, encontrándose de nuevo con el mar azul de sus ojos que a la luz del sol lucían mucho más incitantes.

—Es mucho más halago para mí tenerte aquí— confesó Thornton temerario, acercándose un poco más a él, aunque el doctor pareció intentar dar un paso atrás— y, me pregunto cuál es el motivo de tu agradable visita, doctor John.

—ah pues, a decir verdad he venido hasta aquí porque deseaba agradecerte personalmente por haberme llevado ayer a casa. No quería dejar pasar el día sin venir hasta aquí a decirlo personalmente, no quería que pensara que yo soy un malagradecido. Pero aun así considero que usted no debió hacerlo señor Thornton, suficiente problemas debí causar al dejarme llegar a tal estado de embriaguez. No fue correcto, no es correcto que un caballero se deje caer en tal exceso sobretodo en medio de una importante fiesta, aunque quiero hacerle saber que es la primera y última vez que esto me sucede, no quiero que usted piense que soy un adicto a la bebida. Por eso ruego me disculpe— dijo el rubio excusándose avergonzado.

—no tienes por qué disculparte John— dijo Thornton sonriente y con voz seductora, intentado acercarse de nuevo a él.

—Pero, en verdad me siento muy avergonzado, como he dicho, no es algo digno de caballeros— John Watson intentó dar de nuevo un paso hacia atrás pero en ese momento descubrió que justo tras de él estaba el sofá a espaldas y no pudo retroceder más por lo que la cercanía con el señor Thornton era inevitable.

—pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte John, de cualquier forma todo fue mi culpa. Fui yo quien te invitó a beber varias copas. Llevarte a casa y conducirte hasta tu dormitorio era poco de lo que debía hacer— explicó Thornton sereno.

El doctor John Watson no podía dejar de sentirse intimidado por el señor John Thornton, pero no podía dejarse llevar por su nerviosismo porque no quería parecer un ridículo. Y por su parte John Thornton no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado por la presencia del rubio doctor en su casa, intimidado por su cercanía y por la vergüenza que le causaba pedirle esas disculpas. Thornton no podía dejar de admirar verlo ahí vestido con camisa y chaleco, elegante y distinguido, no podía dejar de admirar su rubio cabello que se iluminaba hermosamente con el rayo del sol que entraba por la ventana y no podía dejar de estar cautivado por su dulce voz melodiosa, inigualable, una dulce voz armoniosa que nunca antes había escuchado en un hombre de su edad. John Watson le fascinaba mucho y ya no podía negarlo más, su creciente interés en él se trasformaba cada vez más en algo más allá de una sociedad de negocios o de una simple amistad, aunque incluso a él le asustaba el hecho que todos estos nuevos sentimientos por él estuvieran creciendo de esa forma exacerbada en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero John Watson poseía algo inherente que no podía eludir, una especie de atracción casi mágica que sentía conocer de otra vida. Además lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en el interior de su despacho quedaría grabado en su mente para la posteridad.

—John…señor Thornton, la verdad es que solo es por eso que he venido hasta aquí. Ruego acepte mi disculpa pero…si cree que es una buena idea aprovechar el rato para hablar un poco acerca de los negocios, yo no tendría ningún problema— dijo el rubio cohibido, intentando soslayar de nuevo la provocativa mirada de Thornton que no cesaba de fijarse provocativamente sobre él.

—No, John…ruego a ti que me perdones por incitarte a beber, no consideré el hecho que quizá no gustas del alcohol o no estás acostumbrado— dijo Thornton con voz calma.

—no hay problema con eso— respondió el rubio trémulo.

—pero bueno, dejando ya todo esto de lado, sería muy bueno aprovechar el tiempo para hablar sobre nuestra sociedad, aunque…a decir verdad yo preferiría mejor pasar un rato ameno contigo, ya que anoche pudimos descubrir lo bien que podemos congeniar, espero que no olvides lo bien que estuvimos pasándola en mi despacho— dijo Thornton temerario de nuevo, observando continuamente la mano del rubio que tanteaba nerviosamente el respaldo del sofá.

—oh claro, los libros de tu acervo, me encantaron. Podríamos hablar de los negocios y también de nuestros gustos literarios— apuntó el rubio sonriendo nervioso.

—Sí, entre otros gustos como, el baile— dijo Thornton con voz incitante.

—Ah pero, la verdad es que yo no sé bailar— respondió Watson soltando una inevitable risita nerviosa.

—jaja pues yo creo que la pieza que bailaste anoche fue una buena demostración de tu parte— expresó Thornton alegre.

— ¿en serio? Bueno a decir verdad no recuerdo nada de eso, tal vez para ese momento ya estaba bastante embriagado de alcohol. No puedo ni siquiera recordar quien fue la dama con la que pude atreverme a bailar— indicó Watson, provocando que con esto irremediablemente se desdibujara la gran sonrisa entusiasmada del elegante Thornton de súbito que no había esperado que el doctor respondiera con algo como eso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerdas? — inquirió Thornton un poco desanimado.

—No, no recuerdo absolutamente nada John, pero no dudaría jamás de tu palabra. Si dices que ocurrió entonces así debió ser, aunque lamento no recordar a la dama, insisto, además tampoco puedo comprender como es que algo como el alcohol puede desinhibir la mente a tal grado de cometer locuras como esas porque ha de saber que…hace no mucho volví de la guerra en Afganistán y pues, tengo una pierna lesionada. Bueno, ahora mi pierna está casi totalmente recuperada pero todavía tengo secuelas y, bailar no es algo que pueda permitirme hacer con total libertad— dijo Watson mientras alzaba por un momento el bastón que traía en mano.

—oh vaya, eso no lo sabía, es que…ayer usted bailó con total espontaneidad, creí que el uso de su bastón era algo meramente decorativo— comentó Thornton, un poco desconcertado.

—sí, es verdad lo de mi lesión. Aunque como dije, me alegra saber que fui capaz de eso, aunque no me gustaría saber si hice el ridículo o no. Tal vez sería mejor no enterarme quien fue la dama con quien lo hice— pronunció Watson risible — porque… ¿fue una dama verdad? Dios, espero no haberlo hecho solo, eso sería patético.

—no, para nada, no bailó usted solo, doctor Watson— dijo Thornton resaltando un poco su seriedad, Watson se sintió extrañado por escucharlo hablar así de pronto, sobretodo porque al escucharlo llamarlo 'doctor Watson' sonaba ya demasiado formal.

—Me alegro entonces— farfulló el rubio.

—bueno entonces si no recuerda nada más creo que es mejor no ser insistente, no me gustaría causarle más molestias con ello, no quiero molestarlo doctor— dijo Thornton serio de nuevo.

Si Watson no recordaba ni siquiera el baile que habían tenido juntos en su despacho al compás de la melodiosa música de fondo tocada por los violinistas, entonces seguro tampoco podría recordar aquel beso que los había unido. Eso solo hizo sentir a Thornton como un atrevido aprovechado, como un desconsiderado sin educación, y no iba a avergonzar a John Watson por haberlo sido.

— ¿sucede algo malo? Lo noto muy serio de pronto— inquirió el rubio doctor extrañado ya que además Thornton ahora soslayaba la mirada.

—Debo decir lo mismo de usted doctor Watson, de pronto está llamándome con formalidad de nuevo— musitó el peli-oscuro desanimado, entonando sus palabras de una forma en que pudiera notarse su súbito desasosiego.

—Creo que a decir verdad ambos lo estamos, ambos estamos tratándonos con formalidad nuevamente— apuntó Watson cohibido, de pronto la situación se volvía incluso más incómoda que antes.

—Habíamos acordado dejar la formalidad de lado, doctor John— musitó Thornton intentando sonar de nuevo temerario, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber robado aquel beso al rubio bajo los efectos del alcohol que el doctor ni siquiera recordaba, así como tampoco podía evitar sentirse culpable de desear volver a probar sus labios en ese instante, esos labios rosados que lo incitaban tanto, iluminados por la luz entrante de la ventana.

—Escuche señor Thornton, tal vez nosotros no…— masculló el rubio con vacilación, esquivando la mirada para no tener que encontrarse de frente de nuevo con la azulina mirada del caballero que tanto le atraía.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar de pronto el mayordomo de la casa los interrumpió cuando llamó al señor Thornton para anunciarle la llegada de un par de miembros de la familia. Eran los dos sobrinos del señor Thornton, Aidan y Dean y por la forma en que apresuradamente entraron a la sala de estar, seguramente debía ser importante.

— ¡tío John, adivina! ¡Tenemos excelentes noticias! — exclamó Aidan en cuanto entró a la sala de estar, y tras de él caminaba su hermano Dean, siguiendo su paso. El más joven de los sobrinos del señor John Thornton vestía ligeramente pero totalmente dotado de la elegancia que lo caracterizaba mientras que Dean prefería portar un saco corto a pesar de la hora del día.

Pronto el señor John Thornton se acercó a él para saludarlo y luego saludó también a su otro sobrino que al igual que su hermano menor esbozaba una lánguida sonrisa, se notaba casi tan entusiasmado como Aidan.

—Aidan, Dean… ¿de qué se trata?— inquirió el tío —oh, no quiero ser descortés. Como verán el día de hoy tenemos la agradable visita del doctor Watson— Thornton agregó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el rubio doctor.

Aidan y Dean se acercaron de inmediato para saludar al invitado, con respeto y cierta efusividad pues les alegraba su visita, John Watson parecía ser un hombre muy agradable para ambos.

—Mucho gusto tenerlo por aquí doctor— expresaron ambos hermanos al acercase a saludarlo de mano y Watson les devolvió el saludo educadamente. Luego Aidan y Dean decidieron retomar el anuncio que darían a su tío.

—tío, acaba de llegarnos un telegrama, la inauguración de la nueva fábrica en Irlanda del Norte se llevará a cabo la próxima semana. Ya están listos todos los preparativos y debemos asistir— explicó el sobrino menor con gran entusiasmo, no podía ocultar lo mucho que le alegraba esta nueva apertura.

Watson sonrió un poco dubitativo, le causaba gran alegría escuchar la buena nueva pero de pronto sentía que eso era algo muy íntimo en la familia Thornton y que él no pertenecía a eso. Pero como si John Thornton pudiera adivinar su pensamiento, se giró hacia él para decirle.

— ¿no le parece eso fantástico, doctor Watson? — dijo John Thornton sonriendo con su característica sensualidad.

— ¡por supuesto! Me alegro mucho por vuestra familia— dijo John Watson sincero.

—Por supuesto que nos encantaría que usted y su buen hermano Henry nos acompañen a esta inauguración— dijo John Thornton.

Watson se sonrojó inevitablemente por la proposición que el señor Thornton acababa de hacerle.

—ah pero, bueno creo que podría ser un poco precipitado aceptar tal invitación ahora mismo, es decir todavía no firmamos una sociedad formalmente— farfulló el rubio un poco nervioso.

Aidan y Dean descubrieron entonces la adorable actitud recatada del doctor Watson y sonrieron. Verlo tan tímido frente a su tío John resultaba adorable.

—eso es verdad doctor, pero no hace falta que formalicemos nuestra sociedad para que asistan. Ustedes son amigos de la familia, así que más que ser una invitación por asuntos de negocios me gustaría invitarlos a usted y a Henry para disfrutar de vuestra amena compañía— dijo Thornton con voz suavizada. Watson no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo intimidado. No podía negarse a la invitación y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, aunque no lo admitiera del todo le entusiasmaba sobremanera la idea de viajar hasta Irlanda del Norte en compañía de la familia Thornton para tal evento y sobretodo en compañía del distinguido y guapo caballero John Thornton.

Watson dudó en responder a su petición de inmediato, el señor John Thornton siempre lograba intimidarlo demasiado, pero debía aceptar la invitación de inmediato para no parecer un idiota o un arrogante.

—de acuerdo señor Thornton. Henry y yo estaremos enormemente complacidos de asistir. Se lo informaré hoy mismo y así también acordaré con él sobre la formalización de nuestra sociedad lo más pronto posible— dijo Watson.

—muchas gracias doctor aunque, a decir verdad no me gustaría que usted decidiera firmar la sociedad sin antes conocer personalmente nuestras fábricas. No me gustaría que al final no se sienta usted satisfecho con la negociación, además no hay motivo para precipitarnos, mi prioridad es que usted esté completamente convencido por sí mismo— señaló el señor John Thornton con sinceridad.

John Thornton tenía razón, John Watson no había conocido personalmente las fábricas textiles de la familia Thornton como lo hacía Henry y aunque no podía desconfiar ni en su hermano ni en la familia del señor Thornton la verdad era que tenía gran interés en conocer la prestigiosa cadena de fábricas.

—está bien señor Thornton—dijo Watson —y bueno si me disculpa, creo que debo marcharme ahora mismo. No me gustaría seguir causando molestias aquí. Podríamos dejar la charla para después de cualquier forma— vaciló un poco el rubio y tuvo la intención de despedirse de cada uno y encaminarse hacia la salida, pero fue interrumpido de pronto por John Thornton quien posó sutilmente una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros del rubio doctor.

—nunca es una molestia tenerlo aquí doctor Watson, por el contrario. Además justo me proponía a invitarlo a quedarse a comer con nosotros— dijo Thornton, esbozando una amplia sonrisa hacia el doctor.

Watson volvió a cohibirse de nuevo y sabía que tampoco podía declinar a esa invitación.

—oh pues, sería un honor— respondió John Watson dubitativo. John Thornton le sonrió, el hecho que el rubio doctor aceptara su invitación para acompañarlos esa tarde lo llenaba de gran regocijo.

—excelente, doctor Watson y no se preocupe por nada, yo mismo lo acompañaré de regreso a casa al anochecer— dijo John Thornton.

En ese momento Watson no pudo evitar recordar que hacia una noche el señor John Thornton lo había acompañado él mismo hasta su dormitorio, realmente deseaba indagar más acerca de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas pero simplemente no podía porque lo llenaba de vergüenza.

—oh, no se preocupe, he traído mi propio carruaje además no quisiera causar las mismas molestias de…anoche— musitó el rubio tímido y ligeramente soslayado, el hecho que los dos sobrinos de John Thornton estuvieran presentes lo hacía sentir aún más avergonzado.

—ah de ninguna manera, pero bueno entonces está decidido, usted se quedará aquí para degustar la cena con nosotros en un par de horas. Pero mientras tanto, ¿no le gustaría que continúe mostrándole mi acervo personal? — inquirió el señor Thornton con ánimo acercándose de nuevo hacia el rubio para tocar su espalda y conducirlo hasta las escaleras con la intención de llevarlo hasta su despacho. Aunque no lo dijera, John Thornton estaba entusiasmado por llevarlo de nuevo ahí y tenerlo completamente a solas para él.

Watson estaba indeciso si debía seguirlo pero de nuevo consideró que un caballero jamás debía negarse a la amena invitación de un señor tan importante como John Thornton así que decidió encaminarse junto a él hacia las escaleras.

—de acuerdo, me encantaría retomar con usted ese tema, señor Thornton— dijo el doctor Watson sonriendo brevemente.

—Vamos doctor— dijo John Thornton sonriendo con tangible coquetería y continuó conduciendo al rubio doctor tocándolo por la espalda.

—Nos veremos en un rato jóvenes— expresó Watson solemne dirigiéndose hacia los sobrinos del señor Thornton.

Y cuando el señor John Thornton y el doctor John Watson dieron la espalda a los sobrinos, Aidan y Dean, éstos se sonrieron el uno al otro en complicidad pues tenían la total impresión de que el rubio doctor causaba un gran interés en su adinerado tío, y eso los emocionaba bastante, porque muy pocas veces su tío se mostraba cercano o interesado en alguien, aunque hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos podía todavía imaginar que las verdaderas intenciones de su tío hacia el doctor Watson iban más allá de una simple amistad.

Cuando Thornton y Watson estaban a punto de subir el primer peldaño de las amplias escaleras, Thornton llamó a la ama de llaves que justo se encontraba pasando por ahí y la detuvo un instante, momento durante el cual tomó sutilmente el brazo del rubio doctor con la intención de presentarlo cordialmente ante la señora.

—ah señora Pratt, espere por favor. Antes que nada, permítame presentarle al doctor John Watson— dijo el señor Thornton. Ella hizo una reverencia y John Watson se acercó a ella para estrechar su mano en saludo respetuoso.

—Doctor John Hamish Watson, mucho gusto— dijo el rubio doctor presentándose a sí mismo ante ella.

Ella le extendió la mano para saludarlo aunque de forma dubitativa pues estaba acostumbrada a que las personas que usualmente se relacionaban con la familia Thornton jamás se ofrecían a estrechar su mano para saludarla e incluso a duras penas volteaban a verla, pero supo de inmediato que el doctor John Watson, a pesar de tener un porte de distinguida elegancia como todos los ricos que usualmente visitaban a los Thornton, era un hombre amable.

—mucho gusto doctor— dijo ella en respuesta.

—señora Pratt, el doctor Watson es ahora un amigo muy importante en la familia y, esta tarde se quedará a cenar con nosotros— explicó el señor Thornton con serena voz. John Watson se sintió cohibido y halagado por la forma en la que el señor Thornton lo había presentado, sobre todo al exaltar que él era ahora un amigo muy importante para su familia.

Ella se sintió gustosa de escuchar eso, el doctor Watson le había agradado mucho desde ese primer instante y sabía que si sería amigo muy importante para la familia sería muy bueno.

—de acuerdo señor— respondió ella con liviana reverencia.

—mientras tanto, el doctor Watson y yo estaremos en mi despacho. Avísenos cuando la comida esté servida, por favor— indicó John Thornton sonriendo afablemente y ella asintió. Y por la forma en la que el señor John Thornton había tratado a su ama de llaves, tan amable y con esa voz suavizada, John Watson pudo darse cuenta que John Thornton era un hombre educado y de buenos principios, y ahora quería saber si de esa forma siempre mostraba un buen lado humano ante todos. John Watson sonrió para sí mismo por eso, hasta que John Thornton se volvió de nuevo hacia él y el doctor Watson tuvo que esquivar de nuevo la mirada para evitar sonrojarse.

—vamos, doctor— dijo Thornton esbozando una gran sonrisa y en un muy breve momento repentino se atrevió a acariciar fugazmente una de las manos del rubio con la suya para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras.

John Watson se sonrojó sobremanera al sentir aquel fugaz roce de sus pieles, además había podido percibir la total intención del señor Thornton al hacerlo. Lo había disfrutado aunque no lo admitiera, aunque prefería que el señor Thornton no notara su rubor.

—err sí, vamos— dijo el rubio muy quedamente casi inaudible. Thornton volvió a sonreírle y así subieron las escaleras que estaban bajo ese gran cuadro majestuoso que una vez más al verlo de cerca volvía a impactar al rubio doctor. De nuevo aquel cuadro volvía a parecerle casi un sueño, un cuadro tan antiguo que guardaba demasiados misterios y que de alguna forma sentía que ya conocía de otra vida.

No hubo mucho problema para alcanzar el despacho del señor John Thornton pues ahora Watson conocía el camino, aunque cada segundo pasado a su lado se volvía placenteramente incómodo.

En cuanto estuvieron frente al despacho, John Thornton le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y cuando hizo pasar al doctor Watson le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda acompañado de una sutil caricia.

—tome asiento por favor, doctor— indicó el señor Thornton amable.

—ah muchas gracias, por cierto puedo observar que de día su despacho se ilumina maravillosamente con la luz del sol— comentó el rubio sonriendo afable.

Thornton le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta picardía, el cumplido aunque pequeño le había emocionado sobretodo porque venía de la dulce voz del doctor Watson y de esos labios suyos tan sonrosados que en todo momento parecían querer incitarlo a besarlo.

—Usted es siempre tan afectuoso doctor—dijo Thornton con voz suave –pero, ¿en verdad debemos seguir con estos formalismos? Le había mencionado anoche que llamar a alguien por su nombre de pila acerca a la gente— Thornton se acercó a su silla principal y se sentó justo frente al doctor sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento.

—sí, tiene usted razón señor Thornton, pero me temo que para mí lo más correcto es que continuemos con este trato formal, porque sea como sea usted y yo recién nos conocimos hace muy poco y usted es un caballero muy distinguido, y yo soy un doctor que también fue educado para vivir apropiadamente en la sociedad y sabe a qué tipo de sociedad me refiero— dijo Watson sereno y sincero, pues aunque el señor Thornton le causara mucho interés no podía negarse a sí mismo que siempre había sido instruido desde muy niño al trato respetuoso sobre todo con aquellos que poseían un estatus superior al suyo y el señor John Thornton sin duda lo tenía, el señor Thornton estaba sobre él por mucho, como un Lord.

Para John Thornton, escucharlo expresar aquello le enaltecía pero al mismo tiempo le desanimaba un poco ya que eso significaba que su intento por acercarse más al rubio de esa forma sería más difícil de lo que parecía, pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento para que continuara su cortejo, porque esa era verdadera intención del elegante John Thornton. John Watson le había cautivado desde el principio e incluso aunque hacía muy poco se habían conocido él mismo ya podía atreverse a decir que se había enamorado de él, no importaban las circunstancias ni el hecho que el doctor John Watson fuera de su mismo sexo. John Thornton siempre había sido un hombre completamente seguro y estaba completamente convencido de que el doctor Watson lo había cautivado totalmente de una forma sexual.

—está bien doctor Watson, no se preocupe— dijo Thornton con voz queda.

—oh lo lamento señor Thornton, es que yo no…—se excusó el rubio.

—no se preocupe doctor Watson, yo lo entiendo. Además no es mi afán intentar forzarlo a ir en contra de sus principios. Supongo que debemos seguir siempre este protocolo que nuestra alta sociedad, propiamente dicho, nos inculca desde niños. Pero, debo decirle que me esforzaré por entablar una buena amistad con usted doctor. Como he reiterado, me gusta tener una buena amistad con mis socios— expuso el señor Thornton sincero.

John Watson no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse al escucharlo decir aquello, el señor John Thornton siempre lograba hacerlo sentir demasiado especial y era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado pues su familia aunque adinerada siempre había estado cerrada a tener demasiadas relaciones con las demás personas además de que él y su hermano Henry siempre habían sido educados por rígidos instructores personales para más tarde asistir a colegios con internado donde John Watson a diferencia de su hermano, siempre había sido un chico solitario debido a su fragilidad y su propenso estado de salud. Además al llegar a su adultez, John Watson había sido formado como doctor de la milicia. La efusividad era algo que casi se le había negado a su vida, aunque no había duda que la sutileza era innata en su personalidad pasiva.

—Eso es muy bueno señor Thornton, también espero lo mismo— afirmó el rubio esbozando de nuevo una sincera sonrisa.

—bien doctor, entonces permítame primero que nada ofrecerle algo de beber. ¿Desea una bebida? — preguntó el señor John Thornton, levantándose de su asiento. Pero John Watson de inmediato desistió.

—no gracias, debo decir que no soy asiduo de beber alcohol, y realmente no estoy acostumbrado. Mucho menos quisiera que volviera a suceder lo que pasó anoche, me llena de vergüenza siquiera recordarlo— dijo el rubio avergonzado al acordarse de todo.

Por su parte, al escucharlo decir eso, el señor Thornton se sintió culpable de nuevo por haberlo incitado a consumir alcohol.

—oh, lo siento doctor, creo que he sido un impertinente— se excusó el señor John Thornton un poco encogido de hombros.

—No se preocupe señor Thornton— musitó el rubio tímido y se levantó también para ponerse de pie justo frente al señor John Thornton.

En ese momento, John Watson llevó ambas manos hacia los hombros del señor Thornton para toquetearlo un poco en señal de camaradería al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia él. Thornton le sonrió al encontrarse con ese hermoso color gris de sus ojos que se tornaba en un matiz azulado con el reflejo de la luz entrante de la ventana que también se reflejaba sobre su rubio cabello que le fascinaba, además cada vez que el doctor Watson estaba de pie frente a él de esa forma podía volver a comprobar su diferencia de estaturas y complexiones, porque el doctor Watson siempre lucía considerablemente pequeño frente a él y eso le provocaba el gran deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Y al ver el cuello del doctor, Thornton tuvo incluso el impulso de volver a besarlo como la noche anterior lo había hecho justo en ese mismo lugar, tuvo el deseo impulsivo de tomarlo entre sus brazos y apoderarse de sus labios en un beso arrebatado sobre su escritorio o sobre el sofá que estaba dentro de su despacho, y lo imaginó vívidamente maquinándolo todo en su imaginación en una ráfaga de imágenes en las que podía sentir el cuerpo del rubio doctor bajo el suyo, ahogándose en gemidos de placer, volviendo a probar sus labios. Pero todo eso permanecería solo como una fugaz fantasía porque él era un caballero y nunca se atrevería a forzarlo a nada. De todos modos lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un arrebato causado por la embriaguez de ambos.

—Bueno, veamos parte de mi acervo de nuevo doctor Watson, ayer no pude mostrarle todo lo que quería—dijo Thornton entusiasmado. Watson se contagió de su entusiasmo y le siguió el paso hasta los libreros donde guardaba sus obras preferidas.

—me encantaría escucharlo leer de nuevo alguna de sus obras predilectas, señor Thornton— dijo Watson con voz calma.

—Doctor Watson, ¿le gustan las obras de Sheridan Le Fanu? Me gustaría leerle un poco de lo nuevo, de su obra póstuma debo decir— dijo Thornton.

—oh por su puesto, me gusta. Y sería magnífico poder leer algo de él con tu propia voz— dijo Watson un poco temerario.

Thornton sonrió y luego tomó uno de los libros que más le gustaban desde el estante, se trataba de un bello libro con portada dura y en cuanto Thornton lo abrió Watson pudo percatarse que el libro contenía elaboradas ilustraciones que saltaban a la vista. El señor Thornton tomó el libro entre sus manos y se fijó en el índice para luego ir hacia una de las páginas donde comenzaba una parte del clímax del relato y comenzó a leerlo para el doctor Watson, a veces dirigiéndole alguna que otra mirada con coquetería. Mientras tanto el doctor Watson escuchaba atento su voz leyendo para él, la noche anterior había descubierto lo mucho que la sensual voz masculina del señor Thornton le cautivaba pero en aquel momento había creído que solo se exaltaba debido a su creciente embriaguez pero ahora que estaba completamente sobrio podía darse cuenta de que no había duda que el señor Thornton gozaba de una prestigiosa voz, refinada en cada entonación y no quería dejar de escucharla, incluso se sentía un poco culpable de que su mente casi no podía enfocarse en la exquisita prosa que el señor Thornton estaba leyéndole, porque su masculina voz lo distraía sobremanera.

Al terminar de leer una buena parte del libro, Thornton hizo una pausa y volvió a lanzar una mirada provocativa hacia el rubio doctor, llena de complicidad y, deseo interno. Watson soslayó un poco la mirada, Thornton lo intimidaba siempre y no podía eludirlo, y ciertamente quería seguir disfrutando de escuchar su voz narrando la obra.

— ¿Qué le parece, doctor Watson? — musitó Thornton sensualmente, manteniendo el libro abierto entre sus manos.

—muy buen texto, fascinante, además la temática oscura siempre resulta inevitablemente atrayente. Conocía ya la obra de Sheridan Le Fanu, un poco debo decir con sinceridad, pero ésta obra no la había leído, no había tenido la oportunidad— comentó el rubio doctor con voz calma, serena, la voz dulce y pasiva que volvía loco al señor Thornton.

El señor Thornton se acercó más a él, de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo con intención provocadora.

—seguramente eso debe ser porque usted ha estado ausente de Inglaterra durante un largo tiempo, doctor Watson— dijo Thornton atinadamente.

—err sí, a decir verdad lo que he leído de Sheridan Le Fanu fue hace algunos años durante mi adolescencia, como parte de la clase de literatura en el instituto. Aunque siempre me fascinó, como dije el suspenso sobrenatural siempre es atrayente, al menos para mí— comentó Watson sincero.

—puedo comprenderlo doctor, para mí también resulta sumamente atrayente la literatura oscura, aunque hay muchos géneros por los cuales no podría elegir, pero bueno es una pena que Sheridan Le Fanu haya perecido hace relativamente poco, poseía un talento innato— comentó Thornton, apoyándose un momento contra el escritorio.

—sí, es una pena. Me enteré cuando volví a Inglaterra hace algunas semanas— dijo Watson tratando de mostrar su congoja, aunque el porte elegante del señor Thornton frente a él aun sosteniendo el libro en manos lo distraía sobremanera.

—Bueno doctor Watson, debo decir que en verdad tengo interés en conocer más acerca de su labor al servicio militar— expresó Thornton, sonriendo afable de nuevo. Watson se cohibió un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

—bueno es una larga historia, pero podría explicársela sin problema— dijo Watson con una breve risita.

De esa forma durante algunos minutos, el doctor John Watson contó al señor Thornton parte de sus experiencias en la India y Afganistán de donde recientemente había vuelto hacia tan solo algunas semanas. John Thornton lo escuchó todo el tiempo con atención, no quiso perder ningún detalle del doctor Watson que tanto le cautivaba. Aunque su relato había sido breve había sido desenvuelto y conmovedor.

—Entonces ha estado usted expuesto a situaciones muy hostiles, doctor Watson— comentó el señor John Thornton que había permanecido sentado frente a él en su silla principal.

—sí, pero bueno afortunadamente finalmente estoy de regreso en Londres— dijo Watson.

—espero que su vida aquí pueda ser enteramente próspera, sabe que puede contar con la amistad de la familia Thornton y en especial con la mía— dijo Thornton y de forma repentina se atrevió a tocar una de las rodillas del doctor Watson con una de sus manos por un muy breve momento que sin embargo llenó de emoción interna a ambos.

Watson se sonrojó de nuevo y luego intentó falsamente aclarar un poco su garganta.

—ah, muchas gracias señor Thornton, siempre es usted tan afectivo.

—No hay que agradecer, sabe que a usted lo tengo en muy buena estima— Thornton sonrió tiernamente para él.

—A decir verdad, ahora mismo tengo solo el propósito de continuar con mi carrera médica en mi consultorio personal y pues, vivo solo en mi propia casa que a decir verdad es muy grande para un solo hombre como yo que vive en soledad, por eso…he considerado mucho la idea de comenzar a buscar a una buena fémina, una dama para contraer matrimonio. No me gustaría que la gente comenzara a hablar del por qué a mi edad todavía no tengo un compromiso— explicó Watson aunque en sus palabras cualquiera podía adivinar que no sonaba demasiado convencido. Pero al escucharlo decir todo eso, John Thornton no pudo evitar desdibujar un poco la sonrisa de su rostro pues enterarse de los verdaderos propósitos del doctor Watson de pronto melló sus intenciones. Si John Watson realmente deseaba encontrar a una dama para casarse quizá no debía interferir en eso, además eso podría demostrar que John Watson quizá nunca estaría realmente interesado en mantener una relación homosexual con él.

—Oh, ya veo— masculló John Thornton sin mucho afán, aunque se esforzó por no parecer que eso no le alegraba por lo que pronto volvió a hacer un intento forzado por sonreír.

—Sí, supongo que debe comprenderme, señor Thornton, además supongo que usted está felizmente casado y creerá que yo sería un hazmerreir si continuo con esta necia soltería— dijo Watson tratando de sonar irónico para menguar su incómoda situación.

—oh no, de ninguna manera doctor Watson, nunca podría pensar algo así de usted. Siempre he considerado la idea de que todo hombre es libre de decidir contraer matrimonio o no, contrario a lo que la sociedad se atreva a criticar o lo que trate de imponer. Además muchas veces puede ser que simplemente no se encuentre pronto a la persona indicada, por eso nunca he estado a favor de contraer un matrimonio forzado solo para callar las críticas de la gente, y tal vez es por eso que a mis 40 años todavía no me he casado— explicó el señor Thornton finalizando un una breve risita irresoluta. John Watson se sorprendió sobremanera al escucharlo, porque él casi daba por hecho que el señor Thornton había formado una familia y porque además en ese momento estaba afirmando que tenía exactamente la misma edad que él.

— ¿de verdad es usted soltero? — inquirió el rubio sorprendido —oh vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, en verdad, pero bueno creo que comparto la misma opinión que usted, pero desgraciadamente a diferencia suya creo que yo no poseo el mismo ímpetu voluntarioso de hacer caso omiso de la crítica ajena, por lo que de verdad es mi afán encontrar a alguien y casarme pronto, además no me gustaría vivir solo toda mi vida— enfatizó el doctor Watson, aunque ciertamente dubitativo.

—lo comprendo doctor Watson, tampoco me gustaría vivir solo el resto de mi vida. Para ser sincero me encantaría poder compartir el resto de mi vida con alguien que me cautive en todos los sentidos, pero si esa persona no lo desea yo no la obligaría a hacerlo, porque antes que nada soy un caballero. Yo, deseo un amor mutuo— dijo Thornton con voz serena.

Watson se sintió intrigado por sus palabras, porque al escucharlo decir aquello podía también alcanzar a leer su sinceridad en su azulina mirada, y era casi como si pudiera descifrar en sus ojos y en sus palabras que el señor Thornton estaba intentando decirle que la persona que en el presente estaba cautivándolo en muchas maneras era él, pero no podía estar seguro del todo y no podía empecinarse a creerlo, habría sido absurdo, y por tanto John Watson declinó de su inadmisible pensamiento en un instante.

—bueno, yo también soy un caballero y jamás haría eso de tener un amor forzado. No me gusta la hipocresía. Pero realmente me encantaría sentirme en el amor con alguien, y… el tiempo pasa…— expresó Watson con sosegada vacilación.

—no tengo duda de ello, doctor Watson— Thornton volvió a sonreírle, un poco resignado para sus adentros, porque no podía ser enteramente sincero en sus verdaderos propósitos con el doctor Watson, pero al menos sabía que en ese momento dentro de su propio despacho no podía privarse de la encantadora presencia del doctor Watson porque en ese momento, en esa hora del día, en ese día del año 1881 y dentro de su mansión en algún punto del Londres victoriano, John Watson podía ser solo para él, al menos para continuar deleitándolo con la narración de parte de sus obras literarias favoritas narradas con su propia voz y de esa forma continuaría haciéndolo hasta que el reloj marcara la hora en punto en que se serviría la cena.

—doctor Watson, ¿no le gustaría leer ahora un poco del exquisito texto de Sheridan Le Fanu? Creo que es su turno— John Thornton de pronto lo animó elegantemente entusiasmado tras enmarcar de nuevo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—ah, ¿yo? Bueno, de acuerdo, suena divertido— respondió Watson tímido y se acomodó un poco las mangas de su camisa para luego levantarse de su lugar y tomar el libro que el señor John Thornton traía en las manos.

Thornton le pasó aquel libro gustoso entre las manos y Watson lo tomó con sus manos inevitablemente trémulas, la cercanía del señor Thornton siempre lo inquietaba. Estando en esa cercanía podía percibir el exquisito aroma de su fragancia masculina, sin duda de una esencia refinada, aunque no más refinada que la sutil elegancia que de la que naturalmente estaba dotado.

—por favor doctor Watson, siéntase libre de leer la estrofa que desee— le pidió John Thornton con voz susurrante.

Watson abrió el libro y lo acomodó entre sus manos, abrió el libro justo en la página donde John Thornton había dejado de leer y que estaba marcada por un separador. Y al tener el libro en sus manos pudo ver por primera vez de cerca los delicados pero precisos trazos mostrados en las ilustraciones de una de las páginas, que no se resistió a tocar como si deseara sentir vivamente la textura que el pintor había intentado plasmar en ellas aunque ésta fuera una edición litográfica. Thornton observó la acción sutil del doctor Watson, porque nunca podía cesar de ver y contemplar cada uno de sus movimientos y ver los dedos de las manos del rubio acariciando de esa forma ese libro que se había convertido en uno de sus predilectos lo dejaba absorto en su furor una vez más, porque las sutiles caricias del doctor hacia el libro era casi como una muestra de la sutileza de su pasividad innata. Entonces John Thornton se acercó a él, irresistible, por detrás de su espalda, con la intención de escucharlo más de cerca cuando John Watson comenzara a leer.

—es un libro verdaderamente hermoso, señor Thornton— mencionó el rubio doctor, sonriente, resaltando su dulce voz animosa por leer y girándose brevemente para mirar al señor Thornton a los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse al encontrarse con él en esa cercanía. Para ese momento, Watson había decidido acercarse más hacia la gran ventana del despacho donde la luz del sol volvía a reflejarse bellamente sobre su dorado cabello.

—no es tan hermoso como tu cabello, doctor Watson—comentó Thornton para halagar la belleza de su bruñida cabellera que para él resultaba sinigual. Y el doctor Watson no pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más ante su inesperado cumplido, la emoción que lo llenó internamente se alojó como la sensación de mil mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago.

—ah, muchas gracias por el cumplido, señor Thornton. Err bueno, he decidido leer desde donde usted se quedó— dijo el doctor Watson cohibido.

—como usted lo desee, doctor Watson— John Thornton asintió y pronto el rubio comenzó a leer la estrofa. Para oídos del señor Thornton fue un deleite cautivador escuchar la melodiosa voz dulce del rubio leer esa parte del libro, con el pasar de los segundos John Thornton iba descubriendo cada vez más que John Watson lo incitaba sobremanera al deseo sexual, pero debía ser muy fuerte para resistirse, debía seguir siendo siempre un caballero anteponiendo siempre su buena educación por sobre sus deseos instintivos.

Pero hubo algo a lo que el señor John Thornton simplemente no se pudo resistir y eso fue tocar con un sutil roce las manos del rubio doctor con las suyas, aunque fuera solo durante algunos segundos poniendo como pretexto que deseaba guiarlo un poco en su lectura. La sensación, aunque efímera, fue sublime para ambos, y durante ese breve instante Thornton pudo percibir la fragancia dulce del dorado cabello del doctor Watson, era una fragancia deliciosa de lavanda.

Watson se sintió placenteramente acorralado, pero no se inmuto demasiado, también estaba convencido de no ceder a sus involuntarios impulsos. Y de pronto el fino reloj de péndulo marcó la hora exacta. Era la hora de la cena, y sin retardo desde detrás de la puerta, uno de los sirvientes los llamó a bajar anunciando que la mesa estaba servida.

Debían cesar la lectura para otro momento, ahora debían bajar juntos a degustar la cena.

….

 **Nota:** bien ya saben que siempre me demoro una eternidad para actualizar, pero espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que les haya recompensado aunque sea un poco :v

Tengo la firme intención de actualizarlo mucho más pronto. Se agradecen mucho todos sus comentarios y Kudos! owo


End file.
